Young Love: Is it worth it?
by ABFG
Summary: The Gaang is up for a different kind of adventure...HIGH SCHOOL!  drama, dances, romance, break ups, humor, field trips...AND MORE!  modern avatar: KATAANG, Maiko, Sukka, The Duke and Toph  Disclaimer: I do not own avatar!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

**A/N: This is my first story, so be easy. X) Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

The usual warmth of this season was fading away. The luscious rays are now being replaced by the crisp fall winds. Summer is on the verge of its end and students everywhere are running around because school starts tomorrow. A green figure with long black hair was sleeping on a bed, peacefully. Her snores filled the room with unnecessary noise. She was sleeping in her friend's house to relish the last hours of summer.

"Toph Bei-Fong! Get your butt of that bed and get ready!" Katara screamed from her room. Toph, completely caught off guard by the scream, fell down from the bed with a thud.

"Yes _Mom_!" She muttered under her breath as she picked herself up from the floor.

She changed her clothes and walked down to eat some breakfast. Sokka, Katara's older brother, was already stuffing the pancakes down his throat.

"Keep that up, and you'll die from choking." Katara glared.

"I'm fine with that." Toph smirked as she started chomping down her breakfast. "Good pancakes, Chief!" She complimented the chef.

"Why, thank you Toph." The older man smiled, "At least _someone_ appreciated me." He glared at his son who was still choking himself with the breakfast.

After twenty more minutes of running around the house looking for random items, the three teens piled into the pick-up truck to start on the first day of school. In five minutes, the school could be seen; _Four Nation High School _or FNHS for short.

"Thanks for the ride, Chief!" Toph screamed from the sidewalk.

"Bye Dad!" screamed Sokka and Katara from behind her.

The three walked over to the entrance of the gate when they saw some old friends; Zuko, Mai, and Aang.

"Aang!" screamed Katara the moment she saw him.

"Katara!" He ran up to his long time friend.

They pulled each other into a long embrace.

"Hey, man." Sokka smiled at the younger boy. "Whatsup, Twinkle?" Toph punched his arm.

"It's good." He smiled back happily.

Katara's POV

I was talking with Aang when I saw Suki coming. She had two kids walking with her. One was a boy with green eyes, black jeans, and a grey shirt. He seemed about my age. The other person was a girl with brown eyes, blue skinny jeans, and a green shirt. She seemed like she was Sokka's age.

"Hey Suki! Who's this?" I called out to her.

"Oh!" She smiled back. "Hey, Katara! These are my neighbors. They moved from San Jose and came here, to LA. They're going to the same school as us and I thought I could introduce them." She turned to the two kids and said, "This is Katara and Aang." Then she turned to me, "This Calen and Masuki."

"Nice to meet you" Calen waved awkwardly. Katara giggled and waved back.

"What grade are you in?" Aang asked curiously.

"I'm a sophomore and my sister is a junior." He answered.

"Oh that's cool! We're sophomores too! We were just going to go to the office for our dorm arrangements and schedules. Wanna come with?" I asked.

"Sure!" replied Masuki.

We finally got to the office and these were the arrangements:

-**Dorm 112**: Aang Zheng

Sokka Aquamarine

Zuko Wang

Calen Lei

-**Dorm 96**: Katara Aquamarine

Toph Bei-Fong

Suki Lee

Mai Lieng

-**Dorm 97**: Yue White

Ty Lee Chang

Kya Aquamarine

Masuki Lei

"KATARA!" A voice screamed my name. I turned around warily, only to see my cousin running towards us.

"Hey, Kya!" I waved sweetly. She glared back with her hands on her hips.

"You promised to meet me by the entrance." She raised her eyebrow and I laughed weakly.

"He he…..sorry! Guys!" I called out to the group behind me, "This is my cousin Kya. She just moved here and she's living with us now. This is Aang." I pointed.

"Hey Kya." He smiled sweetly and moved his fingers around weirdly. It formed a shape like an arrow. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to see if Kya was a fan too.

"You're an AVATAR fan!" She screamed and copied his hands.

"Yeah!" Aang jumped in the air.

I continued, "That's Zuko and Mai and that's Toph; you already saw her yesterday. That's Suki, Sokka's girlfriend-"

Kya interrupted me, "Wait! Sokka has a girlfriend. Ugh, she's too pretty for him!"

I could hear Sokka in the background, "HEY!"

I laughed and went on, "Yeah, anyway, that's Sokka's girlfriend and this is Calen and Masuki. They're new too. They just moved from San Jose."

The moment I mentioned Calen's name, both Kya's eyes and Calen's eyes met; dark blue and light green. Despite the romantic moment, Kya managed to nervously blurt out a "Hi." Calen replied. Kya's cheeks were burning with a blush and Calen scratched his neck in nervousness and blushed too. _Wait! Doesn't Aang do that too?_Masuki and I were the only ones who caught site of this moment and we smiled at each other. This year's going to be great! I know it!


	2. Chapter 2: About You Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar *tear*

Aang's POV

Our entire group was now walking through the winding hallways looking for our dorm area. The school was new, so it was quite big. I could hear Sokka and Toph betting behind me.

"You're forgetting that I'm a growing boy with a high stomach area!" Sokka defended.

"You scared to lose to a girl, Snoozles?" Toph mocked.

"No, you're on!" And they started stuffing their mouths with jerky. I cringed with disgust at the thought of eating _meat_.

After more useless talk, we finally found the dorms.

"Bye ladies!" I waved to the girls.

"Hey, we'll meet at the cafeteria after unpacking." Katara smiled.

"Ok."

With that, we separated into our own dorms. Katara's dorm was right across the hall and Kya's dorm was to the right of hers. Calen and I walked into our dorm first with Sokka and Zuko right behind us. It was a decent dorm, you could say. There were two bunk beds and four desks, a TV, and _THANK THE SPIRITS_there were two bathrooms. I am NOT going to share a bathroom with Sokka!

"I CALL CALEN!" I screamed. Everyone looked confused so I had to explain. "For the bathrooms, I and Calen are sharing. Zuko's got Sokka!"

"Awww. I have to share a bathroom with Sokka!" Zuko squirmed his nose in disgust.

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" Sokka smelled his armpit and reacted by fainting.

I replied, "I guess that proves it." Everyone started laughing. "Ok, well we should start unpacking."

I picked the bed on top of Zuko. Calen's bed was on top of Sokka. After unpacking I took out my iPod and started to listen to _Dead and Gone_by T.I and Justin Timberlake. Sokka started setting up Rockband 2.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Bye Kya! Come to our dorm once you're done unpacking okay?" Kataratold her before she walked into her dorm.

"Sure" She closed the door behind her.

The girls settled down and unpacked. Twenty minutes later Kya and her dorm-mates arrived at the door.

"Guys, these are our room-mates, Yue and Ty Lee." Kya introduced. Ty Lee waved giddily.

"Katara! Long time no see!" Yue's light blue eyes shined with happiness from seeing her old friend. Her white hair swished as she ran to hug the younger girl.

"Hi Yue! You look great-"

Kya interrupted me, "Wait! You guys know each other?" Her eyebrow raised from confusion.

"Yeah. I used to see Yue all the time. She's Sokka's ex." Katara looked at her feet in remembrance of the bad memories.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to butt into your business." Kya quickly apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Yue smiled gratefully and sat down next to Katara.

Suki shouted, "Let's all get in a circle! I want to more about everyone. I mean, we ARE going to be together for the rest of high school now. Right?" The girls sat down in a circle. Everyone looked at each other, wondering who would go first. Katara rolled her eyes and began.

"I'm Katara Aquamarine. I'm a sophomore and my favorite color is sky blue. I love swimming; it's basically my life. Being in the water was kind of a way to connect with my mom. Once she died, I became the 'mom' of the family. Swimming helped me be a kid. When I was small, me and my mom would always go to the ocean shore and play in the water. Having friends like Toph, Aang, and all of you guys has helped me a lot!" I put my hand on my mother's necklace on my neck. "Toph! You're next!"

"This is so stupid." She blew at her bangs, "Name's Toph. I'm a sophomore. I've known Katara, Sokka, and Aang for years. You mess with me, you'll be sore for years. I play soccer and a little football. Everyone nodded in understanding and fear for the young girl.

"I'm Suki Lee and I'm a junior. My fave color is lime green. My boyfriend is Sokka and we've been together for a year and a half. I love volleyball; that's actually how Sokka and I met. He thought that he could beat me in a volleyball game."

Kya interrupted, "Who won?"

Suki went on, "Me, of course!"

"He's not that sexist anymore. What did you do?"

"All I had to do was beat him up a bit." Suki looked her nails and blew at them. "Your turn, Mai."

Mai cringed in disgust. Her monotone voice started, "My names Mai Lieng; I don't have a favorite color. I HATE orange and I play volleyball. My parents made me stay obedient and quiet my whole life since we had my father's political career to think about. I was always the kid in the corner doing what she was told. My family was family friends with Zuko and now we're together."

Yue started, "Guess it's my turn! My name's Yue White. I'm a senior and I love swimming. My favorite color is white. My ex is Sokka. We didn't break up for any normal reason. We didn't argue or anything. Actually, I went away from him. I was the one who broke his heart and I'm glad he's moved on with Suki." Suki and Yue hugged.

Toph shouted rather bluntly, "Weird how a dude's ex and current girlfriend are friends…"

"TOPH!" Katara screamed.

"What? Everyone's thinking it!" Toph stood up and sat on her bed.

Kya replied before Katara could start shouting at Toph for her bluntness, "Yeah…..we kinda are…"


	3. Chapter 3: About You Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar :( or Smooth by Santana.

* * *

The girls were still enjoying their time together. They were bonding perfectly. Ty Lee was up next. Her brown braid slithered down her back as she started speaking.

"Well, my name is Ty Lee Chang. I'm a cheerleader and my favorite color is pink (surprise surprise..)" Her lips loosened its smile, "I haven't had the best past. I used to be best friends with Azula." Everyone gasped. Her eyes started to well up at the bad memories, "Yes, she was very bossy and conceited, but she's actually very confused."

Katara raised her eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" She never really had any _good _memories with Azula and her 'gang'.

Ty Lee looked up from the ground, "For you, she must seem like the most evil brat in the world. But to me, a girl who knew her since she was two, she's just hurt. I bet if she had some actual friends, then she wouldn't be like this."

"If she really wanted to fix herself, she wouldn't have kicked you, one of the nicest people I know, out of her gang." Suki put her hand on her hips, "I think she doesn't deserve you.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "Let's go on." Katara urged.

"Okay, I guess I'm next!" Kya smiled. "My name is Kya Aquamarine and I'm Katara and Sokka's cousin. I play soccer and swimming, but I kind of like soccer better. I love music and I play guitar! I don't have any bad things in my life. I'm a normal spoilt teenager." She shrugged and motioned to Masuki.

"My name is Masuki Lei. My favorite color is purple. I play volleyball and I moved from San Jose with my brother, Calen. I love to sing! Calen would play guitar and I would sing along-"

Kya's eyes widened, "He plays?" Masuki nodded while smirking.

"Hey, Kya?" Toph asked from the other side of the room, "Can you play something for us?"

"Yeah!" "Do it!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, okay!" Kya motioned for everyone to calm down and got her electric. " I bet Masuki would know this song." She smirked. "Everyone's allowed to sing along!" Kya whispered something in Toph's ear. Toph smirked and started drumming the intro of the song on the bed-frame. Kya smiled and played the intro solo for _Smooth _by Carlos Santana.

"Man, it's a hot one!" Masuki rasped, "Like seven inches from the midday sun." Katara joined in, "I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool."

Kya's fingers ran through the guitar neck in another riff.

"My mu equita!" Suki stood up on her desk, "My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa."

"But you're my reason for reason! The step in my groove." Yue sang, "Yeah."

The guitar's sound resonated through the room.

"And if you say, this life ain't good enough. I would give my world to lift you up! I would change my life to better suit your mood!" Masuki shouted.

The guitar started again.

"Cause you're so smooth!" Katara and Toph sang.

Kya played another solo. None of them noticed Aang walking in.

"And it's just like the ocean under the moon. It's the same as the emotion that I get from you." Ty Lee and Masuki shouted.

"You got the kinda loving that can be so smooth, yeah!" Aang stood in the middle of the room.

"Gimme your heart! Make it real! Or else forget about it!" Everyone shouted and laughed as the guitar faded.

"You're awesome, Kya!" Aang laughed along with the other compliments. Kya blushed from the attention.

"When did you come in here?" Katara asked a little harsher than she meant it.

"Why? You don't want me to be here?" He asked slyly.

A warm sensation surged through Katara's body at that look Aang was sending her. _Does he know how bad he can play around with me? Do I let him?_

"Get out Twinkles. We'll be out in a sec." Toph pushed the boy out and slammed the door on his face.

"We better go to the cafeteria before Snoozles finishes all the food." Toph smirked and walked to her bed to get her phone. All the girls agreed and started walking outside.


	4. Chapter 4: Admit it! You're in Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Sokka POV)

I could hear Aang talking to Katara.

"What'd she say?" I asked from my bed.

"Meet in a few hours to go to the cafeteria." He threw his hat on the floor and climbed up to his bed.

"Wanna play?" I pleaded.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

With that we started playing Rockband 2 Aang basically creamed me in drums and Calen did the same to me in guitar. _Am I not good in ANYTHING! : )_

"Hey Calen," I said in a feeble attempt to change the topic off of my epic fail in the game, "So you're a San Jose man?"

"Ummmm, yeah? I love soccer and I play guitar…like in real life, not rockband."

"Oh that's cool….you know, Kya plays too." With the mention of Kya's name Calen immediately blushed. "OOOHHH! You like her…great now we have TWO loverboys in this dorm."

"HEY!" Aang cried, "You have a girlfriend and so does Zuko!"

"Well, yeah, but this is different." I replied.

"Wait, Aang likes someone?" Calen asked.

"DUH," Zuko shouted from the other side of the dorm, "Katara! Haven't you noticed!"

By now, Aang was completely red (partly from embarrassment and anger)

"It's okay man. I'm with you," Calen soothed, " They're just jealous cuz we have TWO HOT WATER TRIBE GIRLS on us!"

"HAY! ONE OF THOSE TWO HOT GIRLS IS MY SISTER!"

"Whatever Sokka! Come on guys we'll be late…"

I was turning off the Wii when Aang went to the girls' dorm…Do I hear a guitar playing? Hmmm, must've played too much Rockband.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Calen POV)

We all eventually met outside in the hallway. All the guys started staring when I walked over to Kya.

"WHAT GUYS!" I screamed.

"Nothing," Sokka replied half amused, "You look good together."

Completely blushing I walked towards Aang and tried to make small talk. The moment we walked into the cafeteria, Principal Ozai's voice boomed throughout the school speakers.

"KIDS OF FOUR NATION HIGH, THIS IS PRINCIPAL OZAI. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! THERE WILL BE A DANCE THIS FRIDAY IN HONOR OF THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR. REMEMBER CURFEW IS AT TEN O' CLOCK!"

Right after the announcement, I turned to Kya. It was an awkward moment because she had just turned to me. Her shoulder length black hair was swaying side to side. Her blue eyes filled with calmness and happiness. I was so mesmerized in the moment I could barely remember that I had to ask her a very important thing.

"Kya…..I know I've only known you for less than a day, but will you be my date to the dance?" The last few words were rushed through anxiety but my fears went away with her next word.

"YES!"

(Kya's POV)

Katara and I had stayed behind while the rest went to their respective dorms. We had some business to do with the principal. After our meeting we walked back to our dorms talking about Calen and how he asked me out. _I still can't believe he likes me! AGH!_

And that was when my ears exploded.

"BABY BABY BABY NOO!" sang Masuki and Ty Lee

Turns out that they are all BIG BIEBER FANS! Yue came up to us with an annoyed look on her face. Katara told me that she was never a fan of any type of music. Hearing Bieber must be painful for her.

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC! YOU DON'T WANT DETENTION WITH ZHAO DO YOU!" Katara screamed.

"Ugh! Thank you Katara!" whispered Yue.

"OKAY! GOOD NIGHT!" I plugged my ears from the noise, but I could still hear her loud and clear.

"Holy cow! Katara! AWESOME!" yelled Toph. She was obviously amused by Katara's behavior. "I never knew you could shout like that! And I thought I was loud! HAHAH!"

"Good night Toph," said an angry Katara.

"What's wrong with her?" Toph whispered. I shrugged.

(Katara POV)

Next morning, school finally started. I had history (Mr. Roku) for first period with Aang, Suki, and Calen. The man was rambling, once again, and I started a note.

K: So CALEN! I hear ur going to the dance with Kya!'

A: You are! That's awesome….good job man (u got the hot water tribe girl *wink-wink*)

S: I don't wanna know… ugh… boys

C: THANKS AANG! I kinda like her. I wonder if she likes me too…..

S: I'm sure she does : ) Does anyone else have a date?

K: I'm not sure.

S: What about you?

K: Haru asked….but I rejected.

A: Why? And isn't Haru from soccer too?

C: Yeah….he is. I've seen him at practice.

K: Cuz I'm waiting for this one person to ask me

A: Oh…. who?

S: Yeah…WHO? Wait I think I know *wink-wink*

C: Dude, I think it's you…..

A: What! Is it?

K: I don't know…..

A: Oh… wanna meet by the fountain after history?

K: Sure : )

C: Good job Aang! You got the hot water tribe girl!

A: Shut up! And yeah I did! : )


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know that the first chapters are kinda slow but by this weekend TRUST ME there WILL be an awesome plot! I just needed to introduce the characters and the gaang and then ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE!

And sorry if I'm uploading too slow, but srsly! I just started this story yesterday! So CALM DOWN! Hahaha ENJOY!

And if you guys have any awesome suggestions! I'm open! : ) but yeah… don't worry! It gets better, MUCH BETTER!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fountain

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar ._.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Aang POV

History had _finally_ ended. Don't get me wrong, I love Mr. Roku, but he has a tendency to ramble a lot. I picked up my books and stood up from my desk. Making my way through the hallways I could see Katara talking with some of her friends. I smiled at her and motioned to the fountain. She nodded and blushed. We have always come here to talk but this time… it was different.

_I don't know if I can do this! UGH! BE A MAN! YOU CAN DO THIS!_

I could hear the swishing of the fountain behind me when Katara walked towards me. Her hair flew with the wind and I could see a little blush forming on her perfect cheeks.

"So, why'd you call me here, Aang?" She looked up at me. Fore a second, I got lost in her eyes and couldn't speak anymore. My hand, subconsciously, made its way to the back of my neck.

The words just rushed out my mouth, "Willyoubemydatetothedance?"

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Will you be my date for the dance?" I said slightly slower.

"Yes!" Her arms wrapped around me tight. The warmth radiating off of her soaked through my clothes. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!"

"Um… the announcement of the dance came just yesterday." I chuckled slightly.

"No, silly! I mean … you know, for us! I love you, Aang! You're my best friend; the person that makes me smile and laugh when I'm sad and crappy, you are the ONLY one who can ever make me normal. I can't live without you. When you almost died in that car accident," She choked a little and her eyes welled up with tears of the past, "I didn't know what to do. I was completely lost –"

"Katara!" She wiped her eyes and looked back up, " Are you gonna keep talking or will you let me say something?" She nodded, "I love you too."

The space between us gradually decreased till we were so close I could feel her cool breath. Her arms slithered around my neck. My hands found their way to her waist. Her soft lips crept to mine. It was everything I thought it would be, everything I had imagined. A perfect, gentle, shy, first kiss yet filled with love.

Behind the "bonding" couple, a person was watching. "So this is little Aangy's weakness…" She said in a devious voice. The anonymous person watch as the couple went to their next period. Her intentions can NOT be good.

(Kya's POV)

I was already in the classroom doing some last minute homework when I saw my cousin and Aang arrive hand in hand. _Those two… I'm happy for them!_:)

"What are you guys doing!" Sokka asked skeptically.

"We're together now!" Katara jumped up and down with joy.

Well, I never expected this from my "tough boy" cousin Sokka, but… he fainted. Mai stood up and helped him up. Katara and Aang stared at each other lovingly the entire time. _Oh! I have to tell Suki!_

"SUKI SUKI SUKI SUKI SUKI!" I screamed through my phone.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT? And why are you so excited?" she replied.

"Aang and Katara are together!" I whispered.

"NO WAY! I knew it would happen!"

"They are PERFECT for each other! Awwww! Just like you and Sokka!" I said smiling.

"And just like you and Calen! Ok! I need to tell Ty Lee, Zuko, Yue… and everyone else! WAIT! How is Sokka taking this?" Suki asked.

"Well, let's just say… he fainted." I said.

"Yup. That's what I thought... ok see ya later!"

"Bye."

(Sokka's POV)

"Ugh, my head." The world around me was spinning crazily. Finally, my eyes focused and I could see Mai, Kya, Katara, and _Aang_.

"OH AANG YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" I screamed.

"Sokka, calm down." Kya put a hand on my shoulder.

"How can I when my BEST FRIEND goes behind my back and dates my BABY SISTER?"

"Sokka, I –" Aang started.

"Class, I'm your math teacher, Professor Zhao! In my class there will be NO TALKING, NO CHEATING, AND NO PASSING NOTES! Now get in your seats!"

Everyone moved… and I sat next to Kya. Just when I was about to tune out Zhao, Azula and Naomi walked in front of me.

"Get out of our seats Dum-Dum." Said a girl in red and black, tight, revealing clothes.

"We sat here first." Kya defended.

"These are our seats! Now get off!" The girl pushed Kya out of the chair. She was about to do it to me, but I just stood up lazily. Kya stood angrily; ready to rip her head off.

"Do you REALLY want to fight, you filthy peasant?" An evil grin formed on Azula's face.

"KYA! Don't! Come on, we'll just sit here!" I pulled the fuming girl to seats on the other side of the classroom.

"What was that for?" Kya said disappointed that she couldn't get her revenge.

"You don't wanna get on Azula's bad side, trust me…"

"Who's Azula?"

"The one over there, she's Azula Wang, Ozai's daughter and Zuko's sister—" I explained

"Wait Zuko is Ozai's son? Wow. Didn't know that."

"Yeah, anyways she gets everything she wants… EVERYTHING! Oh, and that's her gang : Naomi and Chan." I pointed to the two girls who took our seats.

"What are you guys saying there?" shouted Zhao.

"Nothing… sir." I said.

"Meet me after class, Sokka. You too, Kya!"

"Yes, sir." Kya and I said in unison.

"Class, these are your new books. Hide, pass them out. DISMISSED!" Zhao said.

(Aang's POV)

I walked out of math with Katara and left behind Sokka and Kya. They had to speak with the teacher. I had to Track with Gyatso. Katara went to Science with Mr. Piandao. Sokka goes to Gym about now and Kya has to Drama.

After class, we met at lunch. "Gyatso's an awesome coach! He even—"

"The Boulder's a fag!" Sokka interrupted.

"Tell me about it!" Toph said as she walked up to catch up with us. "He talks in 3rd person and he wants you to run 5 laps! 5 FRICKING LAPS!"

"Whoa! Calm down Toph!" Kya chuckled.

"Let's get something to eat! I don't know about you guys, but I am HUNGRY!" I grabbed at my grumbling stomach.

"WAIT FOR US GUYS!" Zuko, Mai, Calen, Suki, Masuki, and Ty Lee were running through the hallways after us.

Few minutes later, we all sat on the tables, and as always, Sokka was stuffing his face…again.

"Sokka! Stop eating so fast! You're gonna kill yourself!" Katara slapped her brother's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm fine with that" Zuko smirked. "I agree." Calen said.

"GUYS! I'm right here you know!" said Sokka, hurt.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you…" His girlfriend kissed him on the cheek and he went back to stuffing his face.

"If you guys are done with your mushfest, I've got something to say? Soccer game this evening. Bumi wanted me to tell you guys."

"Ok, let's meet before the game. Kya too." Calen suggested. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Who's the team against you guys?" I asked.

"Some team called : Lightening" Toph answered.

"WAIT! Isn't Azula on that team?" Katara pointed out.

"AZULA? I met her in math. Not really _met_ her but, she kicked us out of our seats! She is such a spoiled brat that gets everything she wants! Because her daddy, Ozai gives it to her… and her 'gang' isn't any better either! They are equally annoying and stuck up! Oh no offense, Zuko. Sorry…" Said Kya.

"Oh, none taken. I get that a lot." Zuko replied calmly and picked at his lunch.


	7. Chapter 7: The NEWS!

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender x_x

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Kya's POV)

YAY! Our game is coming up! Now it's time to put my game face on! I put on my green jersey, chin guards, and white shorts. Next, I tied my hair in a tight, cute ponytail. My bangs were getting annoying, so I pinned them up. I was #12, Toph was #17, and Calen was #6. Coach Bumi called us.

"Alright kiddies! This is the first game of the season! Let's win this! GO BANDITS! Toph and Haru! You're forward! Calen , Duke get defense and the rest of you play your normal positions. The Lightening has won 99 games in a row! We must shatter their chances of winning a one hundredth! Alright LETS GO!" Bumi cackled and chomped on his weird crystal candy.

The game started. Haru kicked the ball clear to Toph. She super kicked it straight to the goal.

"WHOAH! GO TOPH!" Calen screamed from the other side of the field. The entire team cheered for their best teammate.

"I'm awesome." Toph complimented herself while dusting her shoulder.

We continued the game and scored 2 more goals but in the process the Lightening scored 3 goals also. And Azula had scored them. It was a tie. We had 20 seconds on the clock. We were all tired and nervous. We couldn't let Azula and her 'gang' win. They don't deserve the pride and bragging rights. WE DO! And suddenly it became personal.

We started the game but the Lightening got the ball first and they went straight past Calen and the Duke. But Calen caught the ball and drop kicked it all the way to the other side of the field. I managed to get it and I passed it to Toph and she scored it in the last five seconds.

"We got four goals! WE WIN! Great job Toph!" said the Duke and he ran to embrace her… She blushed hard.

"Good job, Toph. You're a mad genius." Bumi clapped his hands crazily.

"Thanks guys!" said Toph

I couldn't believe it! We had won the first game of the season! We won against the unbeatable team!

"Hey Kya! You are coming right?" said Calen

"Oh… right, yeah!" I answered and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Mud streaks covered my arms and legs. "Spirits, I need to wash up." I muttered to myself.

We walked back to our dorms and we told our roomates the news. After that, I took a shower and put on a blue pajama pant that in gold said : "SEXYFINE!" We then walked to the guys' dorm and everyone was there, Katara, Toph, Calen, Mai, Suki, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko.

"Heard you guys won! Good job!" Aang congratulated.

"Good job!" Katara smiled as she sat on Aang's lap.

"Haha! Thanks but it was Toph that scored the most." I said.

"Your welcome." Toph smirked. Everyone started laughing and screaming, "I am not worthy."

That's when Calen whispered in my ear, "I agree."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Haha. Your pant!"

I blushed hard.

"Great for you guys! Yay! But seriously I still can't beat anyone at ROCKBAND!" Sokka whined. ( He was playing with Zuko at the moment. )

"And I thought that I was the worst player in the world!" Zuko smiled as he creamed Sokka.

"Well, Sokka beat you at that! Haha!" said Aang, "See, you _did _beat him."

"HAY!" he said. And everyone burst out laughing.

"It's ok man! I bet that you could beat me up in the football field." said Calen.

"And me," said Aang and Zuko in unison.

"Practically everyone in this room." Katara smiled at her brother.

"At least I'm good at one thing…" said Sokka.

_The next day after school…_

"Hey Aang!" I said

"KYA KYA KYA!" said Aang as excited as can be.

"WHAT?" I turned around, annoyed.

"I got in! I tried out for the Junior Olympics at Nationals and the association approved! I GOT IN!" Aang replied with a big smile.

"Wow! Congrats Aang! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him. "Let's go to our dorms and tell the others."

We walked into the dorm. Aang opened the door for me. "Guess what? –" but of course Aang interrupted me because it was his glory, I guess…

"Hey guys! I am going to the JUNIOR OLYMPICS!" screamed Aang.

"Nice, man. Chicks dig athletes!" Sokka winked.

"Yeah, nice Aang," Calen slapped Aang's back.

"Great! When is the event anyways?" said Toph.

"Oh. Um… December, early December. So I have about two months to train more with Gyatso" Replied Aang.

"Good luck! And most importantly have fun!" I imitated Iroh.

I was happy for Aang. He finally achieved his dream. And soon he would live it. But until then he would have to work hard nonstop, I hope that Katara knows that he will have to focus more on himself than on her. I wonder if they are strong enough to bear the fame that Aang will receive for this. I pondered about this and went back to my dorm and went to bed.

The next afternoon I walked into the halls of 4 Nation High School and I saw a ton of student surrounding the journalism club. Everyone was trying to get their hands on the school newspaper… Wait, we have a school newspaper? I ran over to see what the commotion was. The journalism head, Azula's minion: Naomi, was giving newspapers for 25 cents. I dug in my pocket for a quarter. And I exchanged the quarter for the newspaper. "AANG ZHENG OF 4 NATION HIGH IN JUNIOR OLYMPICS." A smile crept on my face as I walked to the lockers.

On my way to my locker, I saw a mob of sophomore girls. Again, I walked towards the crowd to see what was going on. I managed to get a peek and I saw Aang being mauled by crazy fangirls. And they were all asking : "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" or "Can I be your girlfriend?" or "Can I have your autograph?"

I took my air horn out of my purse and let it blow. Everyone plugged their ears and looked at me like I'm crazy. "LEAVE HIM _ALONE!_" I screamed.

"Yea! And yes I have a girlfriend!" Aang pushed through the girls and I could tell he liked calling Katara his girlfriend. All the girls scattered except one, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that we get together." She smiled, waved and walked away.

"Thanks Kya!" Aang brushed himself off.

"No problem! If Katara saw this, she would have freaked, so I had to help." I gave him a napkin to wipe the lip gloss off his face.

"Yea. Let's hope that that doesn't happen. And this wasn't the first time this happened! Even after practice this morning, I was on my way to the locker room and the girls just came around me and said how cute and handsome I was and asking for autographs. Ugh! It was a disaster!" Aang freaked.

"Hahaha!"

"Yea. And there is this one girl that I find extremely annoying! Her name is Meng, big ponytails, frizzy hair. If you see her… run away," He said and he whispered the last two words.

_This celebrity thing has gotten to his head._

"Well, thanks for the advice… I guess." I shook my head and walked to Katara's dorm.

"Hey cuz!" I screamed as I threw my backpack in a corner.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing just Aang got… NEVERMIND!" I shut up after I noticed that I almost told Katara.

"Aang got what?" she asked.

"Ummm… Uhhh… he umm… GOT ON THE NEWSPAPER!" I said glad I came up with something.

"Oh yea I saw that." She replied. "Oh and I was planning a victory dinner for Aang's Olympic acceptance and for your soccer game, I guess. It's at 8 on Friday at Spaghetti Grill."

"Who's coming?" I pulled my hair out of my ponytail.

"Just our gang, it's a semiformal dinner, so wear something nice. I bet Calen would like that." Katara said playfully.

"Keep dreaming." I rolled my eyes at the thought of wearing a pretty dress to impress a boy. "Ok I'll tell Aang." I flipped my phone open and dialed his number.

"Hey Aang, Katara was planning a victory dinner just for you on Friday at 8 at Spaghetti Grill. She said it was semiformal so wear something nice. " I said.

"Haha! Ok! I gotta go to practice now! Talk to you later!" he said.

(Katara's POV)

Yay! Tonight is the night! We get to celebrate and have fun and most importantly dress up. I stood and stared at my closet for about 15 minutes and finally chose my favorite blue sundress. I turned around to see Toph just wearing skinny jeans, green shirt with a black sweatshirt on top of it and green vans.

"TOPH! Its semiformal! Wear a dress or something!" I said

"UM. I am wearing semiformal! These are my GOOD jeans, my best sweatshirt, and my new vans that I just got!" She replied sarcastically.

"Alright fine!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey. Where is Yue?" said Toph.

"Oh, she had to go to some family reunion thing." I said.

"Alright I'm gonna catch my ride, I think I'm going with Aang and Calen in Zuko's car" said Toph.

"Alright, see ya!" I waved.

I walked outside and waited for Kya and Sokka. I guess Suki, Masuki, and Ty Lee and going with Mai in her car. Sokka pulled up to the curb and I got in the car.

We finally made our way to Spaghetti Grill. I saw the girls from Mai's car get out. We all made our way to the table.

"HEY! There's Zuko, Toph, Calen, and the big star, AANG ZHENG!" Ty Lee announced as they arrived.

"So, how's training?" Ty Lee asked as she looked through the menu.

"Tough, but it's worth it." Aang kissed Katara's cheek and sat next to her.

"Must be hard. The Junior Olympics isn't a joke." Zuko sat next to his girlfriend.

"It is but I've worked for this my entire life!" said Aang and he stood up to use the restroom. "Ok. I'm gonna make a trip to the mens' room." he said.

Aang took a few steps, turned around to wave to me and then a bunch of girls just grabbed him and kept saying how hot he was. I can't believe that Aang would do that! This was a dinner that only I had planned and he just walks off like that!

"UGH!" I grunted in disgust of how horrible those fan girls can get.

"Stupid girls. This is our dinner and he is going away!" Sokka cried.

"He can't help it! These fangirls have no control!" said Suki in Aang's defense.

"FINE! Kya, Katara, and I will go get him!" Toph said.

"Do you really need _3_people?" said Calen.

"Trust me! I've seen them in action." Toph stood up.

"GO! Before he gets mauled!" Masuki yelled.

(Toph's POV)

I ran towards the mob outside on the sidewalk.

"HEY! LET HIM GO! NOW!" Katara yelled. They all looked up, but ignored her. Then I screamed and threatened them. Kya joined me and shooed them off. One girl, in particular, kissed him on the lips and waved flirtatiously. Katara saw the entire thing.

"How could you?" Katara cried. His lips are supposed to be reserved for _only_ her lips.

"What? I didn't do anything! I swear!" said Aang with a pleading look in his eye.

"You are so oblivious Aang! A bunch of girls just attacked you right in front of your GIRLFRIEND! And you expect me to LET IT GO?" She yelled.

"But— wait… you THINK… I'm cheating on you?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"What ELSE would I think, Aang?" Katara roared.

"I can't believe it! I got my dream come true and –"

"Your dream is to be attacked by a bunch of girls?" Katara shouted.

"No! The Olympics! I thought you'd be proud and happy!"

"Hey Kya… I think we should go… things are gonna be intense." I whispered in her ear.

"Yea! Let's go!" She winced at how the fight was going between the couple.

(Katara's POV)

"I thought that you'd let go of all these girls and our relationship was strong enough and we were inseparable." His eyes welled up.

"Well, you thought wrong!" I turned around.

"Are you saying you wanna break up!" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And I stormed off.

Aang left the restaurant and I went to the table. I am so glad that he had left!

"What took you so long? Dinner is here! And where is Aang?" said Sokka.

"Oh my gosh, Katara what happened? Are you hurt? Tell me!" Sokka stood up from his food and shook my shoulders.

"I want to go back to the dorms." I sobbed.

"Come here, Katara." Suki pulled me from Sokka's embrace.

"I heard from Toph that you and Aang had a fight…" said Suki.

At this, I started bawling out on Suki's shoulder.

"We broke up! Over the stupidest reasons, but I was so mad at him!" I said.

"How did it happen? Let it out." I explained everything. It must have been hard to understand because I gasped words through sobs.

"You will get back together, I know it." Suki smiled sympathetically. "Now, let's go back inside and eat. Everyone is starving."

"I don't wanna eat. I'm going back to my dorm." I said

"Should I tell Sokka to drive you?" Suki asked.

"Yes please."

(Sokka's POV)

I sat in the driver seat while Kya was helping Katara in the back.

"Katara, you should really eat something." I worried from the front.

"No, just drive." Her voice sounded so…_dead_.

_I'm gonna kill him for breaking her heart. I don't care if he's my best friend. He is dead._

I dropped Kya and Katara at their dorm. And right after, I went to my dorm to find Aang.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think that _I_would own Avatar? Anyway, I do not own Avatar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"AANG! You are _so_ dead!" I screamed while opening the door. _He's never going to get away with this! I'm gonna beat him up SO bad that he'll..._The creaky door of our dorm opened to reveal Aang, at least I think it was Aang, on his bed looking dead. My body jumped wondering whether he was actually dead and partly disappointed that I couldn't beat him up anymore.

His head turned slowly. He looked horrible; his eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. _Thank God he wasn't dead! Now I can beat him up._I thought. You could tell that he was crying for a LONG time. His clothes completely ruffled, bed sheets everywhere, hair all shabby, and tear stains all over the pillow,

I grabbed him by the collar and punched him right in the face. He flew out of my hands and fell onto the cold floor below. "Why would you do that!" I screamed, "Why did you hurt her? Why aren't you fighting back?"

There was no answer.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Because I love her. I'm not fighting back because I _love_ her!" He replied.

"Yeah right! Then why would you hurt her?" I hissed.

"I didn't hurt her. She thought that I would cheat on her!_ME!_ You know me Sokka! I'm your _best friend!_ Aren't I? You know I'm not that type! You _know_that I would never do _ANYTHING_to hurt Katara!"

That's when it hit me. He's my best friend and he's also the _last_ person to ever do anything to my baby sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Katara-,"

He interrupted me, "Don't say her name." he hissed. He was cringing at just the sound of her _name_! Katara must've done something horrible by not trusting him. She gonna have a LOT of apologizing to fix this one….

"You need anything?" I said sympathetically.

"I need to be alone right now. I'm going to go out." He said while getting off the floor and walking to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked curiously.

"The fountain." And with that he went out of the dorm.

I plopped onto my bed. _I really hope that they'll be okay…_

DUN DUN DUN DU DU DU DUN DUN DUN (text ring)

It was Calen.

_C: Hay Sokka…how are they?_

_S: He's outside and she's at her dorm._

_C: No I mean…_

_S: Oh… he's broken. Katara's gonna have a hard time fixing this._

_C: Why… what happened? You guys stormed off without explaining anything._

_S: I'll tell you later._

_C: okay…So, do you think they're 'officially' done?_

_S: No…I know Aang and Katara. They wouldn't even officially break up until the world ends…WAIT! They wouldn't even break up WHEN THE WORLD ENDS! I think…_

_C: Kay…I'm just worried…they seemed pretty serious._

_S: I dunno_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Toph's POV

"Hey, Kya….I think we should go…." I whispered into her ear. The argument Aang and Katara were having is becoming intense.

"Yeah, let's go!" She agreed with a whisper and the both of us flashed out of the danger zone.

Eventually Katara came back. I could tell she was crying…. Don't ask me how I know. I just know. After all, she is my best friend. Suki grabbed her and pulled her away before any of the others could talk with her. Even though I'm Katara's best friend, Snoozle's girlfriend is better at these 'talks' than me.

After a few minutes, Suki and Katara came back. Sokka drove Katara and Kya back to the dorms. Suki came walking towards me, Ty Lee, and Masuki.

"Suki….what just happened?" I asked curiously as I stuffed some of my dinner into my mouth.

"Aang and Katara just had a fight." She replied.

"Well DUH! I knew that, but what did _Katara_say?" I mocked. I was ignored and the conversation went on.

"It looked like a bad fight." Ty Lee murmured.

"I bet it is…. I feel bad for them. They're like perfect for each other!" Masuki wailed.

"Every couple has fights," Calen said walking to us, "Even if they _are_perfect for each other."

Zuko, right behind him, said, "Yeah…. normal fights! But this one was intense."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Anyway, all this drama is going straight to my bladder! I'm going to go to the restroom!"

So I had a good restroom break and I don't think that I should explain that part to you. Anyway, I was running back to our table since the food must be there by now but I accidentally ran straight into a waiter who was holding a huge wedding cake! Uh oh….

I slammed into the cake head first. White frosting smeared my hair and face. I smiled and licked some off my mouth.

"Watch where you're going!" I screamed even though I was partially happy that I wasn't clean anymore.

"I'm sorry, miss." The waiter apologized and ran off the kitchen to whip up another cake. A stranger who was walking by helped me up and gave me a napkin.

"Here." He gave his hand to me, but I pushed it away and got up myself. He started to wipe cake off himself. Some of it fell on his clothes since he was right near the splash zone.

"Your eyes are very pretty." He whispered.

"Wait! I know that voice…..The Duke?"

"WOW! You _are_ really good at figuring out voices. I thought that was just a rumor. But yeah, it's me." He replied.

"Well, you can stop looking, Loverboy." I scowled.

"Sorry." He cringed and ran away.

"Stupid boy, trying to tell me that my eyes are _pretty_. Liar." I muttered to myself as I licked some cake off my hand.

_Wait! Did he just call my eyes, pretty? No one's ever did that before. _A hot surge flowed through my cheeks. _Whatever. He probably didn't even mean it. Or did he?_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ty Lee POV

The food came to our table. There was a waiter walking behind us with cake all over him. _Hmm I wonder why there's cake over him._ Toph came after a few minutes with cake all over her face. Masuki, who was sitting to the chair right of me, leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Is Toph okay?"

"She's blushing!" I said shocked. Toph NEVER blushes!

"What could've happened in the bathroom?" Masuki wondered.

"You okay?" Masuki asked Toph when she was close enough to the table.

"WHAT! Oh my god! You scared me," Toph jumped at the sound of Masuki's voice. She was somewhere in la la land! , "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"What's wrong? You seem different." I asked Toph.

"Good different or bad different?" she asked.

"Happy different." Masuki answered, "What happened?"

"I slammed headfirst into a wedding cake-," She answered to be interrupted by me.

"That doesn't seem like something you'd be happy about." I wondered.

"Let her go on!" Masuki shouted.

"That's it." Toph twiddled with her fingers.

"GUYS COME ON WE'RE GOING SOON AND WE NEED TO FINISH DINNER!" Calen shouted from his side of the table.

"Men…"I scoffed.

"Brothers…" Masuki scoffed at the same time.

After dinner we all piled into the cars awaiting for some more drama that was placed for us back at the dorms. _Here we go._I thought.


	9. Chapter 9: OH NO?

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

A/N: THANKS the cold raven! That review has inspired me to start the story again! I might use one of your ideas, but you'll just have to wait and see :] I feel STRONG!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Aang's POV)

The wind ripped through my clothes as I walked to the fountain nearby. It was in the middle of the school, perfect place for everyone, AND the best place to just think and meditate. It was quite dark and the only thing that lit my way was the full moon in the sky above. I finally made it to the watery sanctum and started "meditating".

_Why would she think that? I know Katara gets pretty jealous but I never thought it would be this bad. Maybe she's just doing this so she gets an excuse to break up with me. Maybe, know that she's been with me, she got bored and wants to leave me. Maybe she's GLAD we had this fight. Maybe, she doesn't love me._

Just then, a twig snapped and I pounced up into my 'defensive' pose (I did karate when I was younger.)

"Chill, Twinkle Toes. It's me." Toph came out of the dark and sat by me. Her bangs flew with the wind and blocked her pale eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Snoozles said you were here and everyone made me come." I started to ask: why her? But she just put her hand up and replied, "I have no idea." Satisfied, I turned around.

"So... you and Katara had a pretty bad—,"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted. I looked into her eyes again. _What are you doing? Stop staring at your BEST FRIEND!_

"I get it. It's fine. You can talk about it when you want to." She waved his sudden aggression away. "So. Dinner was good wasn't it?" I nodded weakly. An awkward silence came above us. The moon reflected off her tantalizing skin so beautifully, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I slammed my lips on hers and suddenly pulled back. Her eyes were open in shock. I thought she'd be quiet for awhile but my luck failed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed when I slammed my palm on her mouth.

"There are people staring." I whispered warningly.

"I'm blind, not stupid, Aang. It's night. There's no one here." _Oh no. She only says my name when she's serious._

"I just don't want anyone hearing. I'm sorry for that, it just felt right."

"No. You love Katara. Not me. You're just having second thoughts."

I meekly nodded while earning a hearty slap on my shoulder.

"NO! DON'T! Katara loves you. She just has jealousy issues. I still have NO idea what you see in her but you two are PERFECT! Don't lose it over a STUPID fight."

"Wow. Thanks Toph." She just nodded and started to walk away, but I stopped her and hugged her.

"Anytime Twinkle." She smiled and we walked back to our dorms.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Masuki's POV)

"It's okay Katara. Everything will be _fine_. I mean, COME ON, it's you and Aang we're talking about." I consoled my new friend.

"BUT," she wailed while blowing through a bunch of tissues

"No but's." Kya sternly scolded, "You keep thinking this way, you're NEVER gonna get back together and you don't want that. Do you?"

Poor Katara just meekly nodded and crawled to her bed, pulled out her phone, looked at pictures of her and Aang and started crying herself to sleep. _Hopeless._

"Maybe she should just go and apologize." Ty Lee whispered into my ear.

"Do you even know what happened?" Suki asked.

"No, but I do." Kya replied from behind us and explained everything.

"I think she better go apologize soon. It's not his fault that he got mauled by girls." I announced my opinion.

"But, she has a solid reason to be pissed. I mean, I would too if my boyfriend had a bunch of girls." Ty Lee opposed.

"Whatever. The point is that they have to figure this out. Let's plan something." The three deviously sat in a circle and started planning.

"Okay! It's a plan! But where's Toph?" Suki wondered.

"I'm here. Whatchya prisses doing?" Toph plopped herself onto her bed and took out her phone.

"Where were you?" Kya questioned after ignoring Toph's question.

"Consoling Twinkle Toes. Now I need my sleep." And in three seconds flat, she was drop dead.

"That girl is a work of art." Suki chuckled.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Toph Dream World)

_The grass rubbed on my feet; I looked down…WAIT! I "LOOKED"! I can SEE? It was this bright…color? Is this what color is? What color is it? What color are those mountains? They looked just like the images I get from the vibrations! AND THAT WATERFALL! I ran over to it and dipped my big toe in it. It was cold and a different color than the grass, but the same color as the sky above. Can I reach the sky? I want to touch it! I lifted my arms, but in vain. Guess that's where the saying: The sky's the limit, comes from._

_Just when everything was peaceful, the grass under me crashed down into a black pit. Back to the familiar color that's surrounded me since birth. But a hand grabs me up. It was a BIG hand, a giant one!_

"_Let me DOWN!" I screamed as I started thrashing around in the closed fist._

"_Toph?" The fist opened and revealed it's owner._

_I looked up, and saw…Who is that? The voice's familiar…WAIT! IS THAT?_


	10. Chapter 10: Bed Head break up stage

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar**

**A/N: Awww thanks guys! Seriously, every review means SO much to me! I promise I'll make a good story! If you ever feel like you'd like the story to go differently, just review and I promise I'll fix it! THANK YOU!**

**A/N: And btw, to stop any confusion, the dance wasn't the Friday when the gaang had the dinner. It was the week after that.**

_(Toph POV DREAM SCAPE)_

"_Toph?" The fist opened and revealed its owner._

_I looked up and saw…who is that? The voice is familiar…WAIT! IS THAT…?_

"_The Duke?" I whispered as I tried to make out the figure. I don't really know how everyone looks, but that voice was SOO real._

_Then everything vanished. All the mountains, the grass, the sky, and trees. They all vanished and all that was left was white. Just a white…room? I don't know what it was. Then a green clad figure started walking towards me. Wait, NO, running towards me. Why is he running? HE'S GOING TO CRASH INTO ME! I try to run out of his path, but it's like my feet are glued to the "floor" of the "white room". What's left to do than scream?_

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Toph! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" Suki started shaking me till I finally got nauseous.

"There was this guy. He was running. And there was The Duke and he was a giant." I mumbled on like I was crazy.

"Toph! Snap out of it!" and she clapped right in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"It was just a nightmare. I called you a few times but you didn't wake up. Sorry if that hurt."

"It's fine. Thanks."

"No prob."

"Good night."

"Yeah."

******next morning******

(Kya POV)

"I'm going out for a walk." Katara announced as she woke up from her bed. She hadn't slept well that night.

"Don't you want to wash up a little?" I asked politely. She wasn't the prettiest girl right now…

"Aang used to wash up all the time!" She wailed and walked out the door with a bedhead and pj's. Oh no…

Once Katara was out, we started organizing the plan to get them back together.

"Okay, so we need a dozen doughnuts, a pretty blue dress, makeup, a gallon of water in a foot-washing tub, and THE TWO LOVERS! Ty lee, you got the makeup right?" I asked.

"Yup!" She replied giddily. She was shaking up and down from the excitement.

"And Suki, you get the water in the tub." _Hey, I'm a GREAT leader. Okay, Kya, don't get too cocky! But Calen loves leaders!_

"Okay, but where will I find a tub?"

"I bet Iroh would have one. And just get the water from the fountain."

"Okay."

"And Masuki has the dress that'll fit Katara! Okay! This is going to be GREAT! I'll get the doughnuts. Meet each other with all the stuff at 7pm at the music room. From there we'll get to the stage and set up. I'll ask Calen to bring Aang into the stage for then night. He'll make up some lame excuse to bring him. Okay!"

"Okay!" Suki, Ty Lee, and Masuki chimed in.

"Okay, now no one must speak of this plan to _anyone_. If Sokka finds out, we're dead. He CANNOT keep a secret. I learnt that the hard way. (**a/n: that's gonna be a different oneshot) **Let's get to work!"

"Wait! Shouldn't we check if Toph's breathing or not? She's been in that position for hours and it's not the best position to be stuck in." Masuki notices.

Her head was touching the floor but one leg was still on the bed while the other was on the floor next to her head.

"I got it." Suki walked up to her younger room mate and slapped her on the shoulder.

Nothing happened.

"Whatever. She'll be fine. She always sleeps like that anyway!" She chuckled and everyone walked out of the dorm while I told Calen about our plan.

(Sokka POV)

"Come on Aang! It's Saturday Muffin Morning!" I poke at the lifeless lump. _Is he dead?_

"Dude! Stop poking him!" Calen came out from the door after talking to Kya and pushed my hand off of Aang.

"Aang. Dude, I know right now you feel horrible and betrayed, but you have to get your mind off of this. I'm getting worried, kay? If you don't want to come I can just get your breakfast here, but you have to promise that tonight you'll come with me to a guy night. Okay?"

The lifeless lump nodded and Calen patted him on the back and walked away satisfied.

"Calen!" I shouted to the younger kid, "Am I invited to the guy night?"

Calen smirked and walked outside. "Come on Sokka, you'll miss your muffins."

"OOHH! Muffins!" The two of us start walking until we meet up with girls on our way to the cafeteria.

(Calen POV)

"Hey Kya." I kiss her on the lips. It was a very small kiss, but it meant a lot.

"Hey baby." She replied. "Where's Zuko and Aang? And did you do what I told you?"

"Aang wanted to stay at the dorm. I thought Zuko was with you guys and yes I did." Kya smiles and kisses me on the cheek and notices something else.

"Zuko wasn't with us, but Mai's gone so I guess the two did something this morning."

"That makes sense, but where's Katara." Sokka asked while pulling Suki under his arms.

"She went for a walk." Kya answers, but she's too late. Sokka already started his food rampage.

"Ooohhh! Muffins!" And Sokka left Suki for the closest blueberry stand. Everyone starts laughing while Suki announces, "I'm not scared he'll cheat on me for a prettier girl. I'm scared he'll leave me for food." _I know Sokka. He can be a doofus sometimes. Actually ALL THE TIME, but he loves Suki. He wouldn't do that._

Just as I started walking to Apple Cinnamon stand for Aang's breakfast, Kya pulls me to a corner. (_Don't get dirty thoughts :D) _

"Tonight, 8pm at the stage. Me and the girl will be setting up from 7pm and getting Katara ready. Okay?"

"Sure, but can the guys come too?"

"Who?" "Zuko and Sokka. I kinda told Aang that this was a guy night. To make it more realistic, we should bring them too."

"Yeah, that's fine! It is karoke night so you guys can have fun after Aang and Katara fix up."

"Kay! Let's get some muffins!" We started running to the group.

I could hear Sokka babbling from across the cafeteria, "I want 1 Lemon Poppyseed, 3 Blueberry, 2 Chocolate Chip, 1 Cinnamon, 2 Banana Nut, 4 Apple Cinnamon, and 2 Pumpkin!"

"Are you getting it for us, Sokka?" Suki asked already knowing the answer.

"HELL NO! I'm hungry."

"When are you not?" Kya laughed.

A/N: Next chapter will be the huge plan to get the Kataang together. After that ship is settled, I'll start on the The Doph, and there will be lots of Kya+Calen, Sukka, and Maiko along the way. What should I call the Kya+Calen ship? How about, Calya? Okay! Kya+Calen is called CALYA everyone! Enjoy and please review!

3 ABFG!

AND OOHH! THIS IS THE 10TH CHAPTER! EVERYONE GETS FREE VIRTUAL DOUGHNUTS!


	11. Chapter 11: WOO HOO!

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar and the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey and Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall.**

(Suki POV)

_Seven pm at the music room and I'm standing with a tub of water next to me. I look like an idiot! And where is Masuki with Katara? Wait, there's Kya!_

"Okay! You got the doughnuts?"

"Check!" Kya giddily brought the box from behind her back.

"What are the doughnuts even for?"

"If we get hungry!" And she stuffs into her mouth while her tan fingers are smudged with frosting.

"KYA!" "Don't worry! It's for Katara too; in case she gets hungry or nervous."

"What's for me?" Katara asked while walking out of the shadows of the night. She looked surprisingly well considering the state she was in this morning. Her hair was its usual curls and went down her back. Masuki and Ty Lee were with her as well.

"GURL! That dress looks _great_ on you!" It was a strapless, sweetheart-neck dress that was a velvet blue on top and slowly became darker at the bottom and finally turned black right above the knee.

"Thanks, Masuki gave it to me and she wanted me to wear it to break into it. I don't know why though."

"Doesn't matter. You still look pretty! Wanna doughnut?" Kya put her hand out and was handing Katara a chocolate glazed doughnut.

"Thanks!" _Can't keep chocolate away from your girls, can you?_

"Told you she'd want it." Kya whispered into my ear.

"Know-it-all." I sulked and bent down to pick up the tub of water and walk to the stage.

I'm walking, walking, walking, spilling some water _What is this water even for? Kya and her "master plans" _and I go into the stage and see a HUGE poster that reads:

**TONIGHT at 8pm**

**KATARA AQUAMARINE singing **

***pic of Katara***

**After her performance is karaoke night.**

**Sign up with your name and song before 8pm since we cannot have many singers tonight. Curfew is at 10:00pm**

**Thank you for coming to FOUR NATION HIGH SCHOOL KARAOKE NIGHT.**

I have to give it to her. She planned EVERYTHING. Now, where do I put this tub?

(Kya POV)

Okay, we have the doughnuts as snacks, the tub of water for Katara to dip her feet in (She never sings without touching water—swimmers, what can I say?-), make up, and the pretty dress! Now that we got her backstage without her seeing the posters, Ty Lee's putting the make up on now, and Calen will be coming with the guys right before Katara sings. She still thinks that tonight she's just doing girl's night karaoke. It was SO hard to keep her away from Zuko, Calen, and Sokka so she doesn't mention tonight, but then again the entire day she's been moping. I'm glad she's in a better mood now.

"Kay, she's ready." Ty Lee looks at her masterpiece. Not too much eyeshadow. (**a/n: I HATE when people put too much make up on) **Eyeliner, little mascara, and some lip gloss, but not too shiny. Just perfect!

"Why are you guys doing this? It's just girl's night!" Katara asked, "Are you up to something?"

"No?" I roll back on forth on my heel and toe.

"Whatever. Did you sign me into the—,"

"YES!" I put my hand to stop her from going out. _She CANNOT see the posters! Then she won't sing and then Aang won't see her. I know how much she regrets everything. (She told me EVERYTHING the night Sokka drove us back to the dorms.) She just can't admit it to him in words, so what better way than to sing an apology? I'm a MAD genius._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I weakly smile.

"So what song did you pick for me?"

"Don't worry. You'll love it and I'm going to play the piano"

"That'll sound _sooo _pretty! But, I really don't want to sing. I miss Aang so much."

"Trust me, it'll be better soon."

"Thank you."And she pulls us all into a group hug but is careful not to ruin her makeup. _Girly-girl. I'm not that type. I'm more of a jean, T-shirt, and flip-flops kinda girl, but Toph's worse than me. Where is she? Must be sleeping or beating someone up._

Almost time. It's already—

DING DING DING TRING *cell phone text*

Calen 7:50pm: Bringing the guys over now. Is that okay?

Me: That's fine. People are starting to come in already. Oh, and can you guys try not to come in till her song starts. I don't want her backing out once she sees Aang.

Calen: Yeah. No prob

Me:Thank you! I just really want them back together.

Calen: Me too. See ya soon.

Me: Kay! :)

(Sokka POV)

"Hay! Calen! Are we going now?" I ask my bud who's texting someone.

"Yeah. Let's go! Zuko, you coming?" Calen called for Zuko.

"Yeah. I was supposed to meet Mai somewhere, but she had to go home. It's her brother's birthday today. So I can come."

"Great! Let's go!" I scream, "Come on Aang. Cheer up." I pat him on the back and he shows a weak smile back.

"Maybe I shouldn't come." _He's having second thoughts on finally going out! I'm going serious (a rare thing that EVER happens with me, so enjoy it.)_

"Aang, you need this. I haven't seen you so down since a long time. Come on." I make sure to give him that stare of mine that says: _I'm serious. You need this._

"Fine." And the four of us walked out to the stage where karaoke night was starting.

"Yeah," Calen was speaking to someone on the phone, "We're on our way. Bye."

"Who was that?" Zuko asked before I could.

"No one. Come on! People are starting to crowd up and there might not be enough spaces for us!" He pulled at Aang's hand and started running. _Sophomores._

"We better catch up."

"Race?"

"Yup. 1. 2." But Zuko already ran. "ZUKO! You go after 3!"

"Sucks for you man."

"Damn it. Wait for me guys!"

(Katara POV)

"Kay. You're up first, Katara! Kill them!" Kya pushed me onstage and there's a pretty big crowd. I mean, it is the only thing you could do on campus tonight. I'm not nervous. Kya gave me the tub of water before this and now that my toes are wet in my flats, I'm fine.

"Okay, everyone. This is the gorgeous Katara singing _We Belong Together_ and with the pretty Kya on piano." Iroh announces as the crowd starts cheering.

"Nice choice." I smirk to Kya as she walks to the piano. She smiles back and points to the door. I look to the door and see Calen waving and Aang right next to him. They just walked in and Aang was trying to go away but Zuko and Sokka came and pulled him in. We had that one moment when both of us were staring at each other and I could see the hurt. _I'm sorry Aang. I want you back._

I took the microphone and said, "This is for the one guy who always stands by me. I hurt him, but he's all I want right now. I love you, Aang." **(a/n: Aang is a few inches taller than Katara.) **The crowd started cheering wildly and I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

Kya started playing.

_Ahh ahhh Ahh ahh_

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so._

_I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go._

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish,_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love._

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself._

_Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me,_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt._

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice,_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please 'cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby, baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me_

"_If you think you're lonely no" wait a minute_

_This is too deep I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial trying to catch a break _

_And then I hear Babyface "I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart._

_I'm feeling all out of my element _

_I'm throwing things, crying, trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song _

_It ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside _

_I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_And it's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby we belong together, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place?_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby _

_We belong together_

By now I was crying and letting my soul out into that one song, the crowd was screaming, and Aang walked up onstage.

"I'm sorry." I whisper in his ear as we hug. "I should've known that you would never cheat."

"It's okay. If I were in your place, I would've beaten the guy up."

"I love you Aang." And I kiss him while I hear Kya shouting behind me. His forehead on mine and we stare into each other's eyes and he whispers, "I love you too." That whisper always sends shivers down my back.

"Give it up for Katara and Kya!" Iroh screams from the microphone, "Karaoke night starts now!"

***later on in the night***

(Still Katara's POV)

We were all walking back to our dorms and singing like we were drunk. Except for Sokka. He ate so many doughnuts that any person would think that he was drunk.

"_2, 3, 4 Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!_" Kya randomly started singing.

"_My heart knows better than I do myself so I'm gonna let it do all the talking_" Suki joined in.

"_Woo hoo! Woo hoo!_" We all sang.

"_Came across a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree_." Masuki sang.

"_Woo hoo! Woo hoo!_"

"_I felt a little fear upon my back, I said, 'Don't look back just keep on walking.'_ " I sang.

This is fun!

"_Woo hoo! Woo hoo!_"

"_And the big black horse it looked this way and said HEY LADY WILL YOU MARRY ME?_" Aang did his solo. He's pretty good! And now everyone sang together.

_But I said NO NO_

_NO NO NO NO_

_I said NO NO_

_You're not the one for me!_

_But I said NO NO_

_NO NO NO NO_

_I said NO NO_

_You're not the one for me!_

_Woo hoo! Woo hoo!_

And with that we all sang our way back to the dorms. This dress is getting itchy.

**A/N: How sweet! Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Love In It's Purest Form

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *hands up*

**A/N: Well, it's time to see what Toph was up too last night! Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been working on another story and I felt bad, so HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The young earthbender walked through the hallways to finally reach the legendary fountain. She was occupied with many thoughts, which is something the diva barely ever does. Her spirit was the kind that can't be caged down; either from her parents, friends, or love. Sadly, the last part was engulfing her slowly by someone named, The Duke.

"What's the mighty Toph doing here?" A husky voice came from behind the occupied girl. With her feet in the water, Toph jumped a little from the sudden noise and ended up falling into the fountain. The soaking girl stood up from the shallow bottom and looked quite pissed.

"Are you okay?" The stranger ran up to the "damsel in distress" and gave her a hand only to be rejected.

"I can handle it." She scowled with a tint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Here." The voice softened and placed a coat on her as she squeezed the water from her long, black hair.

"The Duke?" She seemed to recognize the voice.

"Yeah, it's me." His voice sounded so sweet.

"Oh." _Oh, the irony…_

"Hey, you want to," He fumbled a little, "I don't know. Do you want to hang out with me now? Maybe get something to eat, or something like that?" Toph could sense the nervousness and started laughing a little. His face fell after hearing those giggles and she stopped.

"Are you asking me out?" Her blunt voice sounded so sharp and scared the pee out of the poor boy. "Cause if you are, I've got to change first."

He smiled, "Does that mean, yes?"

Toph just smiled and walked to her dorm to dry up. The moment she was out of sight, the taller, and now handsomer, boy started jumping up and down and screaming.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"I'm ready!" Toph announced as she walked up to her date for the night. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and white V-neck shirt with a black scarf. She was growing uncomfortable from the stares she was getting and decided to end it.

"It's just my regular clothes, Loverboy. Stop it." A red blush crept onto the Duke's face as he grabbed her hand and walked in a different direction.

"So, where are we going?" Inside, she hoped it was somewhere they could eat.

"How about karaoke? It's-," She interrupted him.

"No karaoke!" She screamed. _The girls left to go there. If they saw me with the Duke, they would never let me live it down._

"Okay then." He looked at her suspiciously but waved it off. "We can't go out of the campus, so how about we go to the diner nearby?"

"Sure." The two of us walked over across the street. They weren't quite at the stage "holding hands" so they both kept a reasonable distance.

"Table for two please." He's so polite. _I've got to change that._Toph smirked at her thoughts.

"Yes. Right over here." The waiter led the couple to their own table. It was next to a window with a great view of the Park nearby. Not like that mattered for Toph.

"Thank you." Toph whispered when her date pulled the chair out for her. A small blush appeared on her porcelain skin by the small polite act.

"I didn't think you'd be the blushing type." He smirked only to wince from the coming punch.

"I'm more of the punching type, thank you very much." She smiled with victory.

"I'm aware." He whispered while soothing his bruised arm.

"You better get used to that if you want keep _this_up." Toph pointed out earning a grateful smile from The Duke.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He stared into her glazed eyes and sighed. _How can I tell her how I feel if she keeps hitting me?_The poor love-struck boy had picked the hardest girl to crack.

The two ordered their food. The Duke ordered noodles while Toph wanted a more "meaty" dish. In a few minutes, the two got their food and started digging in.

"Tell me about yourself." The Duke was desperate to start a conversation. Toph, on the other hand, was worried. She could feel Katara and Aang right outside the diner on their way to eat as well.

_We have to go!_Toph worried.

"Toph?" She came out of her dream state and jerked her date off of his chair and pushed him through the kitchen to the manager's office. They both fell into his small coat closet.

"Toph? What was that for?" He screamed only to be silenced by Toph's finger on his lips.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't be outside." She whispered from lack of air in the small space.

"Why?" She could feel the heat of his blush and that's when she noticed how close the two of them were. She squirmed around to find any more comfortable way to hide, but tried in vain.

"It's nothing." She whispered.

"Toph," His hand caressed her cheek and her eyes widened from the sudden touch. He pulled back, noticing her uneasiness and continued, "If we're going to keep dating, you're going to have to stop hiding stuff from me."

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide it anymore and confessed. "I was running away from Katara and Aang." Her head hung down.

"Why? Do you not want them to see us together?" She nodded and the Duke frowned.

"Why would you want that?" He screamed. In a desperate attempt to not get caught, she slammed her lips on his. He moaned in response and quickly jumped up.

"I'm so confused, Toph! Help me out here!" He whined.

"I've always been known as the girl who can't get tied down by her family, friends, or love. You're the only one who's changing that and I doubt any of my friends would understand." A small tear fell down the fearless girl's cheek. He quickly moved his hand and swiped the tear off.

"They're your friends. Of course they would understand!" Toph still seemed unconvinced. "But, if you want to keep this a secret for awhile, I'm fine with that." A beautiful smile graced her face and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get out." She suggested.

After acting like super ninjas on a mission, the two finally made it out of the office and the diner. They were now at the Park just enjoying there time together.

"You know, a magazine that I read said that you shouldn't get your first kiss on the first date." He smirked as he accomplished in getting a blush out of Toph.

"You read magazines?" Her hands were conveniently placed on her hips.

"Hehe. _Not_the point!" He defended himself.

The rest of the date went on with no awkward moments; just a LOT of blushing, laughing, and smirking. That night, Toph went to sleep dreaming sweetly while her loving date dreamt of him and Toph getting married.

_The boy's getting a little ahead of himself, don't you think?_

**A/N: I'm sorry if The Duke seems OOC but I felt like his character in the show was bland, so I added some qualities. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dresses and Sundaes

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I never will.

And I don't own Mario Kart, its characters, or Rockband 2.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Hay! Guys!" Sokka ran into the girls' dorm. Katara, from utter shock, fell off her bunk bed. She was sleeping on the top one, so it hurt.

"What the hell, Sokka?" She screamed as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry, but it's Sunday and that means ICE CREAM SUNDAE TIME!" He screamed. Suki walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll get dressed and come to your dorm in ten minutes. But you're going to have to wake Toph yourself." She walked over to the bathroom. Sokka, on the other hand, was almost going to pee in his pants.

"Um…do I have to?" He whined. Katara just motioned to the sleeping bundle and smirked.

"I'm already awake." Toph got up. A huge sigh of relief passed through Sokka while Katara whined that she couldn't see her brother get beat up.

"Wow. You're awake. That never-. Wow." Katara was dumbstruck while Toph just punched her on the arm and smiled, "It's not that big, Sugar Queen. Mama loves ice cream."

"That makes more sense." Katara smiled. "See you in ten, Sokka."

"Kay!" And he walked out. Katara and Toph walked over to the bathroom. They share a bathroom with two sinks, one toilet, and a shower. Suki and Mai share another one with similar facilities.

"Katara," Toph looked at her friend who was now brushing her hair.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Katara seemed shocked that Toph, out of all people, would ask that.

"Of course you are Toph!" Toph seemed to not believe her, so Katara started describing everything about her. "You have the prettiest green, cloudy eyes and jet black hair-,"

"Those are just a bunch of words to me, Katara. I don't know colors."

"Oh yeah. Well, black is the color you're seeing now; a dark, lifeless color. Green is the color of the earth. It symbolizes strength and growth; and it's calm and cool. Your skin is white. Of course, it's not only white; it has other colors mixed in, but it's pretty light. White is pure; it's a color with no color and exactly the opposite of black." Katara seemed satisfied with her explanation and stopped it at there.

"Wow. That helped a lot. Thanks, Sweetness." Katara braced herself for another punch, but was left without one.

"Why'd you ask, Toph?" Toph smiled as she began to change from her pjs.

"No reason." A hot blush spilled all over her face at the memories of last night, but Katara pretended that she didn't see it and walked away.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"What's the best flavor in the world?" Calen asked the guys.

"Mint chocolate, for sure." Sokka mumbled through his full mouth.

"Cookies n' Cream" Aang smiled.

"Vanilla." Zuko smirked.

"I really thought you'd be more of a strawberry kind of person." Calen wondered. Zuko just shrugged. "Well, I like Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!" He started drooling.

"Enough drooling, Calen!" Kya ran from the door and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah. Personally, I think vanilla is the best." Katara smirked. Zuko smiled and high-fived her. Aang pouted from the corner. Katara rolled her eyes and sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "I like cookies n' cream too."

"Are you kidding me? Chocolate kicks butt!" Toph screamed. The next five minutes were spent with a bunch of kissing between couples and fighting about the flavors (The couples fought between their kisses.)

"Can we go now?" Mai's bored voice broke the fight. "I'm kind of hungry." Everyone agreed and the big gang of friends made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, can I come with you guys?" The Duke found the gang and smiled when he saw Toph in it.

"Sure." Aang smiled, "We're getting some ice cream sundaes."

"Thanks!" He ran up to Calen, Aang, and Sokka and talked about some new video game that was coming out. Zuko, Mai, and Katara were busy talking about who Azula was going with to the dance. Turns out that she's desperate to find someone and made Chan (one of her slaves) her date. Kya and Toph were swapping secrets.

"So you like somebody?" Kya seemed to be smirking when she discovered her secret.

"No!" Toph's voice was unconvincing and her blush was betraying her. Before Kya could even respond, the girl ran away.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I think it's kind of sweet." She whispered to herself not noticing her boyfriend behind her.

"What's kind of sweet?" He smirked, "Me?"

"No. It's nothing." Kya seemed dazed as to who Toph really liked.

"Can I still get a kiss?" His puppy dog face came back. Kya fell for it and leaned forward to his lips but quickly moved to his cheek.

"That's what you get for using the puppy dog face against me." She smirked and walked away. Calen just drooled over her swaying hair and hips.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

They all finished their sundaes. The guys were going to chill out with some Rockband 2 while the girls were making plans to buy their dresses for the dance later that afternoon.

Masuki, Suki, Katara, and Toph were going together. (Katara had a hard time convincing Toph, but finally made her agree.)

"_Katara! I don't need a dress! I don't even have a date and I don't know if I'm even going!" Toph argued._

"_You're going no matter what, Toph! And I'm sure you'll get a date." Katara reasoned, "We'll find someone! How about Haru?"_

"_No way! I hate him and I think he's already asked Ty Lee." She defended._

"_Fine. How about Teo? He's nice!" _

"_No. He's too old. He's a junior." Toph really didn't want Katara meddling in her love problems._

"_Fine. How about the Duke?" Katara smirked when Toph stopped arguing._

"_Let's get this over with." The younger girl stormed out of the dorm leaving a victorious Katara._

Kya, Yue (who was back from her family reunion), Ty Lee, and Mai were going some other day. They were going to see a movie.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"The dance is this Friday! We need to get good dresses and matching suits for the guys too; but we'll get those later." Suki was freaking out.

"Calm down. We'll find some." Masuki patted her back. They were already at the mall and were finding Katara's dress first. She was in the fitting room with three dresses.

"Hey, guys, Katara came out." Toph called.

Katara walked out with a full length red dress. It hugged her curves but the color didn't really seem to suit her blue eyes.

"It's pretty. But, red isn't your color." Suki commented.

"I think you can do better." Masuki agreed.

"I think whatever you wear, you're still gonna manage to make Twinkles drool." Toph smirked.

Katara smiled and went back inside to change into the next one. After a minute of boredom, she came out wearing a light blue dress. It sparkled from the light, but somehow Suki didn't like it.

"I think you wear blue too often. I think you should get something else."

"I think it looks pretty on you." Masuki smiled. Katara looked at Toph and asked what she would say.

"From what I hear, I think I agree with Suki. If you wear that color all the time, then get something else." Toph shrugged. Katara nodded and walked back inside to try on the last dress.

It was a red halter dress that went to her toes. It hugged her quite tightly, but Katara managed to fit into it (swimmer's body). It had a strap right under her chest that was topped with a white stoned buckle.

"Perfect!" Suki screamed. Masuki nodded as well and Toph just smiled at the thought of almost being done with shopping. Suki's dress shopping went buy quite fast. She got a strapless dark blue dress with streaks of lighter purple framing the blue. Masuki's dress was a beautiful white strapless dress with an aqua blue sash beneath her chest that flowed into a beautiful design next to her toes. Toph's dress shopping was much harder. She refused and dress that was itchy or stiff.

"This dress is perfect, Toph!" Katara smiled as she looked at her friend in the lime green dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was silky and flowy underneath. It reached her toes in the front but at the side, her lower thighs could be seen. Her back was graced with a design of four lime green strings shaped like a diamond. An actual fake diamond was placed right on her hip and pulled the dress to outline her hips. It was beautiful, simple, and comfy all at the same time.

"Okay. Are we done now?" Toph seemed annoyed at the comments of praise she was getting from the girls.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Suki smiled. She was much more relieved now that the dress shopping was finished.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Done shopping?" Zuko asked as the girls came into their dorm. Calen and Aang were playing Mario Kart.

"Are you kidding me? Bowser is _so _much better than Mario!" Calen defended. Aang seemed to be smoking from his head.

"No! Mario is the _main _character! That's why it's called _**Mario Kart**_!" He screamed losing his patience.

Sokka had to intervene between the conflicting sophomores; he pushed them apart from each other and started his mediating.

"Can we all agree that _all _the characters are good?" He reasoned while looking back and forth from the two boys. They nodded – ashamed of themselves. Sokka smirked and screamed, "But DONKEY KONG IS THE BEST!" And he ran away before the two could say anything.

"You thinking the same I'm thinking?" Aang did his signature evil grin. Calen nodded and the two ran after Sokka.

Zuko shrugged and started walking after them. Suki raised her eyebrow. "Hey, I want to see Sokka get beat up by _Aang_." He explained.

"Aren't you gonna save your boyfriend?" Toph asked while picking at her toes.

Suki shrugged, "He's got to save _himself _this time. I'm tired of fighting for him." The girls laughed and put their dresses away.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(An hour later) Katara POV

I was texting Aang on how Sokka was. After all, he _is _my brother.

_Me: How's Sokka? I bet you beat him up good :P_

_Aangy: He's fine. He's got a black eye, but that's it._

_Me: WHAT!_

_Aangy: jk, calm down baby. I would never do that to Sokka._

_Me: baby? I could get used to that. _

_Aangy: You better! I'm your boyfriend!_

_Me: And I'm your girlfriend :D Still can't believe it…_

_Aangy: How do I deserve you? _

_Me: I think the question is how do I deserve you? I love you sweetie._

_Aangy: I love you too._

_Me: Hey, we need to get a suit for you!_

_Aangy: Why? _

_Me: THE DANCE! DUH! And it needs to match my dress._

_Aangy: Can't wait to see you in it ;)_

_Me: You'll just have to wait. *smirking*_

_Aangy: EVIL! Lol. I have to go. Sokka saw the 'I love you' texts and is telling me to stop the lovey dovey talk. _

_Me: oh, I'll miss you!_

_Aangy: I'm sorry! Ttyl. Luv ya!_

_Me: luv ya more_

(End Katara POV)

Aang had just put down his phone when Katara came through the door and pulled Sokka up by his collar.

"Hey! I was playing on my Xbox!" He whined but stopped when he saw the stare that Katara was giving him – the _**stop-keeping-me-away-from-my-boyfriend-or-else-you'll-die**_ look. And he shut up.

"I can talk to Aang as much as I want! Okay? And I can do _this_." And she sat on Aang's lap; Aang and Zuko were pretty amused at Sokka's expression. She started fully kissing Aang on the lips. Aang was, of course, _very _happy. Zuko was smirking at Katara's bravery. Sokka, on the other hand, was fuming and was almost crushing the controller in his hand.

"I know you're being a good brother, but you can lower it down. We made up and we'll never fight again. There's nothing to worry about." Aang explained.

"Exactly." She kissed Aang's cheek and walked to Sokka. "I still love you, though." She smiled and hugged her brother. Sokka stared at Aang causing him to wince at the death glare.

"We need to talk." He mouthed at the younger boy.

"Bye Zuko!" Katara smiled, "Bye Aang. Text you later?"

"Yeah." Aang smiled back, "Bye!" And he sucked in his breath for the speech Sokka was going to give him.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**A/N: Aaah. Don't you just LOVE kataang? So sweet and pure. I could swim in it ALL day! XD Next chapter is going to be a time skip to the DANCE! And a few more chapters comes the Olympics and A BAD PLAN BY A VILLAIN WILL FINALLY KICK IN! :D If you read the chapter The Fountain, you'll remember that person behind the bushes! HERE IT IS:**

Behind the "bonding" couple, a person was watching. "So this is little Aangy's weakness…" She said in a devious voice. The anonymous person watch as the couple went to their next period. Her intentions can NOT be good.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE TO READ THEM!**

**Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"You look beautiful, Katara." Kya complimented Katara. All the girls were getting ready for the dance tonight. Katara had been curling her hair for two hours straight, but it was all worth it.

"Thank you, Kya." Her dark chocolate hair swished around over her beautiful dark red dress.

"What about me? Does my hair look okay?" She asked worriedly. She had been straightening her long hair for a while now. It flowed to her mid-back. Her beautiful blue eyes complimented her aqua full length dress. It had a one shoulder neckline. Its designs were like the ocean itself.

"It looks great, Kya. Calen will love it." Her cousin smiled in response and helped Yue get into her lavender dress. Mai, in her beautiful black and red dress, was helping Suki nearby. Ty Lee and Masuki were putting each other's make-up and singing.

"Katara. Can you help me?" Toph cried from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" She ran to her younger friend.

"The dress." She smiled weakly and lifted her arms up as Katara pulled it over. After a few minutes of squeezing her into it, she admired her friend.

"It's beautiful, Toph. Now let me just put on some makeup." She slowly closed in on Toph and managed to put some eyeliner and lip gloss before Toph squirmed out.

"Come on, Toph! Let me do your hair!" She ran around the dorm room with a brush in her hand.

"You'll never get me!" Toph screamed from the top of the bunk bed.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The boys' dorm was in the same state. Aang was fixing his red tie (To match with Katara's dress.) Sokka was combing his hair and making faces to himself. Zuko was shaving. Calen, on the other hand, was already finished and kept looking at his watch.

"It's almost time. You guys ready?" Calen asked.

"Can't wait." Aang cheerily replied.

"It's just a stupid dance." Zuko glumly sat down next to Calen.

"Don't I look _hot_?" Sokka smirked and started posing. Zuko slapped his forehead. Aang rolled his eyes and Calen walked away slowly.

"I'm going to the girls' dorm." Calen opened the door.

"I'm going too." Aang followed.

Calen knocked on the door. Suki opened it.

"Oh, hey guys!" Suki smiled, "You look great." She turned around, "KATARA! KYA! You're boyfriends are here!" Aang and Calen started blushing and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Is Sokka inside?" She pointed to their dorm across the hallway.

"Yeah." Aang nodded. Suki smiled and walked to her boyfriend. Aang and Calen watched Suki go in.

"You like?" Two voices came up behind them. As if in slow motion, the two boys turned around to see the most beautiful girls they've ever seen.

"Love." Aang brought out his deep, husky voice and kissed Katara on the lips passionately. He pulled away, receiving a sad moan from Katara, and admired her body. She looked _beautiful._

Calen didn't even answer Kya. He'd frozen in shock that this beautiful girlfriend of his could turn even _more _beautiful.

"Stop staring Aang." Sokka came up behind the two boys with Suki on his arm. "Unless you want to never get kids." He smirked at the response he got from the boy.

"At least Aang's doing _something_! I think Calen's dead." She poked at her frozen boyfriend and he fell onto the floor with a bang. Everyone laughed and he stood up and kissed Kya softly on her lips. He could feel her smile in the kiss and he started to push his tounge into her mouth.

"When did a dance become a kissing-fest?" Toph mocked from the door. Calen and Kya quickly let go of each other and blushed. The three boys stared, jaws dropped, at Toph. Their girlfriends laughed at the sight.

"Wow, Toph!" Sokka smiled, "I never knew you could clean up this good." Suki frowned and slapped him on his arm. "Ow." He whined.

"You look great, Toph." Aang smiled and Calen nodded vigorously as well.

"Sorry, boys. But I'm taken." Toph smiled. Katara seemed shocked and happy.

"Who is it?" She jumped up and down at the thought that Toph actually got a date. She was cut short when a voice came up behind her.

"Um…is Toph here?" Everyone turned around and saw a well cleaned up the Duke.

"I'm right here!" Toph smiled and ran to her date. Everyone's jaws dropped at that moment. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Everyone, this is the Duke!" She smiled. "The Duke, this is Sokka, Suki, Katara, Aang, Calen, and Kya." Everyone waved slowly while letting the fact that these two were dating sink in.

"Well. Come on!" Toph motioned for everyone to follow her, "Let's go to the dance!" She walked to the front and the two started talking.

"You look beautiful, Toph." The Duke whispered into her ear and earned a beautiful blush on her face.

"I would say the same thing to you, but I don't really now how you look." She smiled.

Behind the new couple, Sokka whispered into Suki's ear, "When did _this _happen?" He still seemed pretty shocked.

"Shouldn't you be happy that Toph found someone?" Suki smiled at the couple, "And anyway, I think they look cute together."

"Whatever." Sokka frowned, "I have to give the boy a _big _talk to not break her heart. Otherwise, he's going to have a special meeting with _me_." His hands clenched into fists.

"Aww, Sokka. It's so nice to see you care for Toph like that." Suki held onto his hands to calm him down.

"Well, she's like my little, little sister. I can't let anything happen to her." Sokka smiled at his 'little, little sister' with pride. He could see that smile on her face: the smile of pure joy and love. He was happy that Toph was happy and that's all that matters.

Suki kissed her boyfriend's tan cheek and held his hand lovingly. Sokka smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Whoah!" Aang gasped as he walked into the gym. Even though it was quite dark, you could see how hard the Student Council worked to decorate it. There were food tables everywhere and dancing couples in the middle.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Aang pulled his date to the dance floor. Sokka drooled at the food and stuffed himself. Suki, Calen, and Kya started dancing and singing along with the blaring music. Zuko and Mai walked in hand in hand. He looked pretty cleaned up today, and being one of the older students, girls were falling over him. Mai was trying hard to push all of them off her date.

Haru and Ty Lee walked in. She was wearing a pink dress (surprise, surprise). Masuki and her date, Teo, were right behind them. Yue didn't have a date, but was fine with dancing with her girlfriends.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look?" Aang whispered in Katara's ear when a slow dance started. She blushed and shivered at the feeling his breath gives her body.

"You can manage to say it a few more times." She giggled softly.

"Well, then, my Princess." Aang smiled, "You look like a goddess."

"And you look handsome, my Prince." Katara smirked. They leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Aang whispered when they were catching their breath.

"I love you so much, Aang." Katara answered and leaned in for another kiss when a hand blocked her. "Hey!" She whined and looked up to see the owner of the hand.

"No kissing allowed." Sokka glared and went back to dancing with Suki a foot away. Aang and Katara were too immersed in themselves that they didn't notice them.

Katara rolled her eyes and placed her head in the crook of Aang's neck and kept dancing.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"So, your friends finally know." The Duke screamed over the music.

"Yeah." Toph smiled and sipped more of her punch.

"I'm glad. This doesn't have to be secret anymore." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his cheek. The couple scooted closer so they could hear each other better.

"I really like you, Toph." He whispered when their faces were centimeters apart. She blushed and replied, "Me too."

"Can I have a kiss now?" She asked impatiently and violently grabbed the back of his head and slammed his lips on hers. Their tongues battled for victory. After two minutes, they finally let go for some air. Their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen.

"I don't like you anymore." The Duke announced. Toph's eyes widened with shock and her heart fell to her stomach.

"What? Am I that bad of a kisser?" Her insecurity popped up and tears started flowing through her glassy eyes.

The Duke quickly wiped them away and defended, "No. You're the best kisser ever!" He smiled, "And I don't like you anymore. I love you." He kissed her forehead and Toph hugged him as if someone would take him away.

"I love you more." Toph blushed. All her life, no one could break her. Not one person could, but _this _boy, this _special _boy had showed her how beautiful life could be with love. "More than you could ever know." She muttered in the folds of his tux.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**A/N: Aww. Don't you just LOVE Toph and the Duke! I could melt in their fluff. Well, I finally updated! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Thank you, Mrs Ursa

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or anything in Paris. (I don't know if I had to say that, but better safe than sorry, right?)

A/N: THIS IS A GIFT FOR YOU GUYS IN HONOR OF KORRA! THANK YOU BRYKE FOR EVERYTHING! SUPER EXCITED FOR KORRA! I can say, right now, that Bolin will definitely be one of my favorite male characters! He kind of reminds me of Sokka. :)

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Ugh!" Toph sighed as she supported her head with a fist. Her elbow scratched and creaked on the wooden desk below, causing quite a distraction to her classmate nearby.

"Toph!" Katara hissed, "Can you quit it?" The goody-good was trying her hardest to listen to Mrs. Ursa despite the annoying sound.

"Yeah, Toph. It's getting a little distracting." Calen whispered from behind her.

"Sorry." A very sleepy Toph replied. Katara's eyes widened.

"Since when did _you _start apologizing?" A smirk pulled at her tan face. Toph glared at her older friend and muttered some inappropriate words. "Guess your _boyfriend _ really is changing you." Katara smiled and received a blush from Toph.

"Guess I am." The Duke nearby smiled and took her hand in his.

"Well, students, I'm glad to see how well you guys are improving in your French." Mrs. Ursa smiled sweetly, "So…I have a surprise for you guys!" The class seemed to have brightened at the thought of a surprise, but they didn't know it would be _this_ good. "We're going to France!" Ursa shouted excitedly. Toph seemed to pop up from her position and completely smile.

"Yeah!" Kya shouted. Everyone looked back and she weakly smiled and waved. "Hehe…sorry." She whispered, embarrassed.

"Idiot." Azula muttered. Ursa spoke up again. "Now, of course, we shall be visiting the Eiffel Tower." The Duke and Calen smiled evilly at the thought of being in the most romantic city in the world with their girlfriends. "And the Arc de Triomphe, as well as the Louvre Museum, and the Towers of Notre Dame!" The entire class was buzzing with excitement from this awesome field trip.

"Oh, my! I've always wanted to go to Paris. It's _so _romantic!" Katara exclaimed dreamily with her hands clasped.

"Too bad Aang can't come. Olympic training _and_ he's not even in this class." Calen mentioned as he placed his hand around Kya's neck. Katara frowned at the thought of being in _Paris _without her loving boyfriend.

"Class! One more thing!" Ursa screamed through the noise, "These papers must be signed by your parents before you can come. Azula and Naomi, can you pass these out?" She handed the two girls the stacks of paper and they reluctantly took it. Instead of passing them out, they ended up throwing them at their classmates.

"Hey!" Calen shouted when he felt a paper thrown on him. He picked it up and placed it in his binder. Kya took her paper and started reading it.

"We get to go to Paris!" The Duke smiled, "I've always wanted to go there." He tightened the grip on Toph's hand. She smiled knowingly. The bell rang and the entire class swarmed out. Each student was talking about the awesome field trip and couldn't wait to brag to their friends. The group walked out as well.

"Aww. Poor peasant won't have her stupid boyfriend." Azula mocked Katara on the way out. "Shut up, Azula." Katara hissed."

"I bet a peasant like you couldn't even stand a day in a sophisticated world like Paris." Naomi laughed, "You should just go back to the slums where you belong." The two girls walked out leaving a very pissed Katara behind.

"Wow. There's smoke coming out of her head." Kya pointed out. "Aww, forget about those idiots, Katara." Toph punched her friend's arm. Katara was about to answer but a voice interrupted her.

"Sorry about my daughter, Katara." Mrs. Ursa frowned. "She'll be getting quite a punishment, trust me." She patted Katara's shoulder and walked back to her desk. "Don't forget to sign those papers!"

"We won't." They answered politely and walked out.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"You guys are _so _lucky!" Suki screamed through the hallways as their group made their way to lunch. She completely tackled Katara from the speed she was running at.

"Whoa, Suki!" Katara laughed from the strangling hug. "It's just Paris." She modestly said. Sokka walked up and flailed his arms in the air. "But the French have the _best _damn food!" He whined at the thought of fancy plates of French food.

"You guys are going to Paris?" Aang shouted from the other end of the hallways and ran to embrace his girlfriend. Suki moved out the way so she wouldn't get hurt from the uniting couple.

"Yeah." Katara answered weakly from the hug. Aang looked down worriedly at Katara's loss of excitement. "What's wrong?" His gray eyes stared at her looking for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine." Katara smiled and pushed Aang off of her. "It's just that I'm going to be in the most _romantic _city in the world, without you." As she said the last word, she walked closer to Aang.

"You know that I have practice." He answered weakly. "I'm sorry. Coach Gyatso would kill me." He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You can have fun with Calen, Kya, Toph and the Duke!" Her shoulders hung flimsily.

"Come on!" He held her chin and pulled her face up, "Let's eat."

"I'm starving!" Sokka screamed from behind the bonding couple. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's behavior as she felt a rush of wind next to her. The three kids looked across the hallway and saw a tan blur making its way to the cafeteria.

"What's up, guys?" Toph waved from their table.

"Nothing much." Aang answered and gave a thumbs up to the Duke, who was now holding her hand. The dance was last Friday, so he was used to the couple by now. Sokka, on the other hand, gave him the talk yesterday and the Duke was terrified of the guy right now. Sokka gave him a glare that said I'm-watching-you. The Duke held onto her hand tighter and nodded vigorously. Sokka smiled smugly and walked away satisfied.

"Can't you give the guy a break?" Kya hissed at Sokka as he sat down at the table.

"Nope. Being the older brother gives you rights like this." Sokka answered and munched down on his sandwich. Kya rolled her eyes and picked at her salad.

"So, how'd the game go?" Katara asked the Duke.

"Awesome!" He shouted, gaining the attention of eaters nearby. He immediately reduced his volume and continued, "Toph killed them again." He beamed proudly at the girl next to him.

"They were asking for it." Toph smirked at the memory of that one boy who was peeing in his pants just by looking at her.

"How do you handle her?" Aang laughed at the Duke. He simply shrugged earning a hearty punch on his arm. Everyone started laughing.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Dad!" Katara ran down the stairs. Her father was eating some leftovers and watching some T.V.

"Yes, Katara?" He shouted back from the couch. He turned around to see Katara in her pajamas, yanking a paper out of her backpack.

"For French class," Katara explained as she ran to her dad with the paper, "We're going to Paris as a field trip." She handed him the paper and a pen. "Can I go? Please!" She pleaded.

"You'll stay with the class?" He asked slowly. She nodded. "Promise."

"And you won't get in any trouble with Mrs. Ursa or spend too much money on useless things?" He asked sternly.

"I won't. Toph, Kya, and some other friends are coming too." She mentioned.

"Okay. Have fun, sweetie." He kissed her forehead and turned back to his show.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Love you Daddy!" She hugged him and ran up to her room.

"Sokka! He said I can go!" She screamed as she passed his room.

"WHAT!" He shouted and opened his door. He still had shaving cream on his face and was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Sokka." She giggled at the sight and took a picture with her phone. _I could use this as blackmail whenever he gets on my nerves. _She smiled at her thought.

"I'm coming too." He declared. "You can't go to Paris alone! You could get kidnapped, or food-poisoned, or robbed." He ranted on.

"Okay, Sokka. I'm sure Mrs. Ursa wouldn't mind." Katara smiled and skipped to her room across the hallway.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Turns out Sokka's coming to Paris too." Toph flopped onto her bed after Katara called. The Duke had snuck into her room. Toph's parents would freak if they found out she was dating someone who wasn't as 'rich'.

"Aw, great." He whined sarcastically, "Now he's going to keep glaring at me! That guy won't give me a break!" He fell next to her. The moon shined on the couple sweetly.

"I'll tell him to quit it, if you want?" She asked.

"Oh! Please!" He cried and hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you!" She laughed and pushed him off softly. "Why does he do that to me?" He wondered. Toph turned around and smiled.

"I've known the Aquamarines ever since kindergarten." She relished the memories that came rushing in her mind, "Katara was my best friend and sister that I've never had. Sokka was like my older brother." The Duke rolled his eyes knowingly.

"Oh, I get it. He's your brother, so he doesn't want you to get hurt. He gave me the 'boyfriend' talk yesterday that scared the pee out of me. That makes more sense." Toph nodded in agreement.

"It'd kind of sweet." Toph made a mental note to thank Sokka later on, "Anyway, Aang moved into the neighborhood at third grade. He's been our best friend for years. Suki hooked up with Sokka pretty recently, actually. Maybe two years ago. Calen and Masuki came this year."

"Oh. I came last year. I had to leave all my old friends and my old soccer team, but I'm glad I did." He kissed Toph's cheek. "I have to go. My parents are going to start freaking out. I told them I'm going to the movies with some friends."

"Okay." She got up off the bed and opened the window. A ladder was already there, so he could easily get out.

"See you tomorrow?" He stood near the window. She nodded and slithered her hands behind his neck. He pulled her closer and kept his hands around her waist (a very familiar position for him). Their lips were closing in slowly, but Toph's Mom's voice came through the door.

"Toph?" Her footsteps were becoming louder as she came closer. Toph panicked and pushed her boyfriend out the window creating a loud crash.

"Ow!" He screamed from the bottom of the huge mansion.

"Sorry! I love you!" She whispered loudly and closed the window. The Duke rolled his eyes and dusted himself off. He always seemed to be pushed around by Toph. He counted them off on his fingers. _The closet and now this. Spirits, Aang was right. How DO I handle her? _He thought to himself.

"Love you too, Toph." He whispered and jumped the fence. Katara's house was right across the street. He could see Sokka in his room. He had some white, foamy stuff on his mouth and was rapping along with some song. Suddenly, Sokka turned around to see the Duke jumping Toph's fence. He glared at the younger boy and smiled when he saw the Duke running away.

"Haha. I'm awesome." Sokka chuckled to himself and continued his song.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar or McDonalds. Hehe….

**A/N: This chapter is a week after the last one. Enjoy! And please review. **

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A pile of clothes littered the dorm. Blurs of different colored clothes flew through the room and landed on the pile. A purple clad figure sat on the bed nearby.

"Masuki!" Kya shouted to the purple figure as she picked up a black T-shirt. "Do you think this is too casual for Paris?"

Masuki rolled her eyes and smirked, "Why are you fussing over Paris so much?"

"Well," Her hand moved onto her hips, "It's PARIS! That's why!" And she walked back to her closet.

"Hey, can I come in?" A voice called from the door.

"I got it!" Yue screamed and ran up to the door. "Calen! Did you finish packing already?" She raised her eyebrow. Calen had been avoiding packing the entire day and the girls were trying to force him.

"No." His eyes looked down at his feet, "But I wanted to ask Kya something." He looked up innocently with a puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work on us, Calen." Masuki walked up behind Yue.

"Besides, you can't see Kya till you finish packing." Yue slammed the door on his face.

A smile crept onto Kya's face when she saw Yue slam the door. "Do you guys really have to do that to him?" She sympathized and opened the door again. Calen's eyes widened and he smiled when he saw his girlfriend.

"Come on, baby, I'll help you pack." She pulled him by the wrist but not before Calen stuck his tongue out to the other girls. Kya walked across the hall and kicked the guys' door down.

"Hey Sokka." She waved to the boy who was packing as well. "Hey Zuko!"

"Hey." Zuko spoke up from his phone.

"Hey Kya!" Sokka waved back, "Do you think I should pack my detective hat?" He picked up a dorky blue hat.

"NO!" She screamed at the thought of being seen with a guy like that, "Why would you need that?" She replied as she flung clothes from Calen's closet onto his bed.

"There must be _TONS _of people in Paris who need help from Detective Sokka!" He stood up from his suitcase and posed with a bubble pipe in his mouth.

Kya rolled her eyes and called for Calen, "Can you check if Katara is done packing?"

"Sure." He smiled and walked out of the dorm. "Hey guys!" He waved to the girls, "Where's Katara?"

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The fountain was Katara and Aang's favorite place ever since they first confessed their love to each other. Right now, the couple was saying their good byes with the soothing fountain in the background.

"Can't you come?" Katara whispered. Their foreheads were touching and their bodies were extremely close. Her perfect, tan face displayed pure sorrow at the thought of leaving her lover.

"You know I can't." Aang tightened his arms around her waist. "But I still love you." His goofy grin popped back.

"I love you more." The pads of her fingers crawled up his shirt and outlined his muscles. His eyes shined with desire and pleasure at the feelings she sent through his body. In a rush, he grabbed her hand and placed it around his neck. The two joined in a slow, passionate kiss. The familiar smell of fresh roses filled Aang's nose. A pleasant, fruity smell intoxicated Katara. She would definitely miss that smell. They slowly parted and hugged again. Her chocolate hair covered his face.

"Um…guys." A voice spoke up from behind the hugging couple. Aang quickly turned around and eased up when he saw Calen. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something." Calen smiled weakly. "But, Kya sent me to ask Katara if she finished packing. Suki said you'd be here, but I didn't know…"

Aang chuckled and Katara blushed. "It's okay, Calen." Aang walked up and patted him on the back. "She finished packing a while ago." Katara smiled and grabbed Aang's hand to place it around her waist.

"Come on. We need to go to Mrs. Ursa soon." Katara looked at the time on her phone. The three ran to the dorms.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Finally!" Kya shouted when she saw the three walk into the dorm. She was still packing Calen's suitcase, "Do you guys know what time it is?" She shouted. "We need to be with Ursa in less than an hour and you guys are busy making out!" She had noticed the small tinge of lip-gloss on Aang's lip.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the blushing couple. Kya copied, "Just be out in the hallway in twenty minutes with your bags." The couple walked out and Calen sat next to Kya.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Take tons of pictures!" Suki smiled and hugged Katara and Sokka. She walked on to the others.

"Don't dump me for some French dude." Aang joked and hugged Katara tightly. "Take care of her." He whispered to Sokka and smiled. Sokka nodded.

Mai and Zuko smiled at them, as if saying goodbye. That's actually pretty rare for Mai.

"FRENCH FOOD, HERE I COME!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Come on guys!" The Duke checked the time, "The bus should be here."

"Bye!" Everyone waved. Aang looked at his girlfriend and waved solemnly. "It's only two weeks, Twinkle Toes." Toph smiled and hugged Aang. "You can handle that, can't you?"

"Bye, Toph." He smirked and watched his friends walk away.

They walked to the entrance of the school and found the entire class and Mrs. Ursa. Another teacher was going to come along to help Mrs. Ursa and that teacher was Mr. Iroh.

"Okay, guys! You guys have your tickets and passports?" Mr. Iroh asked. Everyone shouted in unison. "Okay! Let's get into the bus! Paris, here we come!" Mrs. Ursa screamed. The students piled into the massive bus.

Katara sat next to Toph and Kya. Sokka, the Duke, and Calen sat further back into the bus. Toph and Kya were busy talking, while Katara stared at the phone in her lap. Suddenly, her staring was cut short when it vibrated. It was text from Aang.

Aangy: _Please enjoy Paris :) it's the least you could do for me._

Me: _Promise. I'll call you before we board onto the plane. Love you._

Aangy: _Sure. Love you too :) _

Katara looked up from her phone. She could see the school moving further away by the second. The students cheered, but Katara kept quite. Toph noticed this and patted her older friend on the shoulder.

"I'm not good at the pep talk thingies, but I _do _know that you shouldn't be this sad." She smiled, "The Katara I know would be hella excited for Paris, right?"

Katara nodded and smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks Toph." She hugged her only to be pushed off.

"Sorry, but I don't do that stuff." She smirked.

"Fine then." Katara rolled her eyes and punched Toph in her arm, "Thanks Toph."

"Much better." Toph answered and popped her headphones into her ear.

Katara sighed and looked out the window. The cars outside seemed like ants from up there. _Paris, here I come. _

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"All carry on luggage must be scanned!" The airport official shouted repeatedly. "No sharp items. All liquid items must be in a baggie. Please take off your shoes, belts, and jackets and place them on the conveyer belt. Step through, sir." She called to Sokka. He walked through the metal detector. The lady did another check on him and let him pass.

"Next!" She screamed.

Katara was picking her purse up from the belt and putting her shoes back on. "Spirits, these people have so many security regulations!" She whispered harshly.

"Tell me about out." Kya sighed.

"So hungry." Sokka drooled at the sight of the food court. "LET'S EAT!" He shouted and was about to run when a hand grabbed his jacket.

"Kids." The owner of the hand was Mrs. Ursa, "We have to stick as a group. Everyone! Get in groups of three." She announced. Toph, Kya, and Katara walked to each other and formed a group. Sokka, the Duke, and Calen were in there own group.

"Okay. Now, you guys can go in your own groups to get some food. Do NOT go out of the food court. In half an hour, sharp, we'll all meet here and go to our gate. From there we'll board the plane."

"Half an hour, okay." Kya looked at her watch and nodded. "Let's go eat. What do you guys want?"

"I want some fries and a burger." Toph rubbed her stomach hungrily.

"So, McDonalds?" Kya raised her eyebrow. Toph nodded. "Okay, let's go. I don't mind that." Katara agreed.

Ten minutes later, the three were walking to a table nearby with their order. Katara was sipping on her iced coffee. Kya bit into her burger, while Toph was munching on some fries.

"Spirits, don't you just _love _deep fried food?" She mumbled through her full mouth. Katara laughed and handed Toph a napkin.

"Hey, look the guys are here." Kya pointed to them and waved. "Over here!" She called.

"McDonalds? Nice." Calen smiled. The six friends ate and talked about nonsense. Half an hour passed by quickly and the class gathered again.

"Gate 54! Let's go." Mr. Iroh ordered as he sipped some tea from his travel cup.

Katara pulled her purse onto her shoulder and followed the class. She took her phone out and dialed a very familiar number.

"Aang?" Her voice called.

"Katara."


	17. Chapter 17: Airplane Adventures

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything :]

**A/N: I don't know why I'm updating a lot nowadays, but I'm going to get pretty busy from now on, and updates may be slower. Enjoy it while it lasts! (Don't worry, I'll update as much as I can, and it's not going to get slow anytime soon.)**

**This is a filler chapter. (Airplane ride.) Next chapter will be the first day in Paris! (Trust me, I've got a LOT in store for Paris….bad and good…) *smiling evilly***

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Kya's POV)

We had boarded the airplane about an hour back. The ride would be about eleven hours, and it was already getting pretty annoying. My fingers crept to my neck and tightened the scarf around it. Toph, who was seating to the right of me, turned up the air conditioning to her seat and some of the wind was blowing straight onto my face.

"Toph!" I whispered loudly from my headphones, "Can you lower down your AC?" _no answer._

"Toph!" I opened my eyes and looked at the girl next to me. "My spirits, Toph!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and put a hand on her forehead. "You're green!" Her pure white was tinged with green from nausea.

"Salty airplane peanuts and cheap orange juice doesn't mix." She whispered when her cheeks suddenly bloated. Her hand went straight to her mouth. Before I could do anything, she ran to the bathroom and 'did her business.'

"NO!" A girly voice shrilled from the left of my seat.

"Katara!" I pulled her right headphone out and screamed in her ear, "Shut up!"

She completely ignored me and rambled on about the movie she was watching. I quickly tuned her out, a skill that takes much practice to master.

"Toph!" I whispered at the poor teenager who was now tumbling through the hallways, grabbing at her stomach. Her hair poofed out in all directions. "Here, let me help you." I squished my way through Katara's feet and helped Toph walk. The aisle between the seats wasn't too big, so it was a difficult task.

"I'm hungry now." Toph whined. Before I could reply, the Duke's hand tapped her shoulder from the seat behind us.

"I packed some snacks, and there are a few empty seats here so you can sleep. Wanna come?" He asked worriedly. Her head nodded tiredly and slumped out of her seat into the one next to her boyfriend. I smiled at the sweet sight.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him. He smiled and nodded.

"HEY KYA!" Sokka called as he squeezed his face between the chairs in front of me.

"What do you want, Sokka?" I asked annoyingly.

"Can I borrow your headphones? I think mine are broken." I sighed and reluctantly dropped them into his hand. _Great, now his earwax is going to be all over them! _

"Thanks." He smiled and turned around.

I sighed and relaxed back into my seat. My feet stretched as far as they could. My eye lids were drooping when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What now?" I screamed louder than I meant. "Oh, sorry Calen. What do you want?"

"Is this seat taken?" Calen grinned sympathetically.

"Toph moved so you can take it." I moved a pillow so he could sit.

"You cold?" I nodded meekly. He took off his jacket; as his hands placed it on me, I could already feel warmer. His smell filled my lungs and I inhaled it deliciously.

"Thanks." I grinned gratefully. His hands wrapped around my shoulders protectively and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel his lips plant a hot kiss on my forehead. I looked up and leaned in onto those wonderful lips of his. Just when I was about to dive in, a pair of headphones fell on my head.

"Thanks, but I fixed mine!" Sokka screamed. I looked at my purple headphones and saw, of course, ear wax. _Thanks Sokka. You managed to ruin my kiss AND my headphones. _I rolled my eyes and threw the headphones in my purse.

"Now where were we?" I whispered sexily into Calen's ear and continued the kiss.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(The Duke's POV) – **A/N: Wow. I've never done his point of view. **

Darkness. All the lights in the plane were turned off to allow the passengers get their sleep. But I couldn't sleep. My fingers ran through her hair. Her head was resting on my lap and the rest of her body took up the two seats next to us. An itchy airplane blanket was now spread over her petite frame. I could feel her chest rising and falling slowly. I bent down and kissed her plump lips lightly. I knew she wouldn't wake up from the touch; she was a heavy sleeper. It felt so heavenly. I can't explain it.

"What's wrong?" She opened her eyes slowly and placed her hand on my chest. _Damn, I must've woken her up. She was so peaceful!_

"Nothing." I moved her bangs behind her ear, "Go back to sleep."

"You're not going to sleep?" She asked innocently.

"I can't." I sighed.

"Here." She sat up and moved some pillows around. I had place to sleep across the three seats with my back against them. Somehow, she managed to keep our seatbelts on.

"Where will you sleep?" I looked around.

"Right here." She slept on her side right in front of me. I hugged her on her stomach to prevent her from falling. Her head was right at my chest.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I don't want you dozing off in Paris." She smirked. After a few minutes, she fell asleep once again. I stared around for a while. Katara was doing something on her laptop. The light from her screen spread throughout her face. I could see her smiling at something. Kya and Calen were sleeping. Sokka, I bet, was dead _long _ago.

I took one last breath of Toph earthy smell and fell asleep.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Paris, France is only twenty minutes away. Our descent will begin soon. Please pin your tray-tables up and fasten your seatbelt." The speaker's voice ordered. Everyone followed.

"Agni, sleeping in a plane may be the hardest thing I've ever done." Katara whined and tried to stretch her hands, but instead smacked Kya in her face. "Sorry."

"The bathrooms are pretty small, too." The Duke whined.

"At least they have pretty good movies." Sokka smiled. "And video games!"

"Ugh. I'm just glad that we're going to get out of this stupid floating deathtrap soon." Toph rubbed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18: French Hotels Are AWESOME

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

**A/N: HERE IS YOUR LONG AWAITED PARIS CHAPTER! (P.S. I'm taking back Toph's blindness. So she's not blind, people. Sorry about that. I changed it a while back and I'm not sure if you noticed.)**

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Oh, ground! How I've missed you!" Toph kissed the floor of the hotel as the others got out of the bus.

"Now, children. Go to the desk and you should find the keys to your room. Stay in your groups. The rest of today, you can rest in and catch up on sleep." Mrs. Ursa ordered. "Tomorrow, I want everyone in the lobby after lunch. Dismissed. Go have fun!"

"Let's go!" The Duke pulled at his girlfriend's wrist and called for the rest of his friends.

After everyone got their keys, they all departed to their rooms. The boys' room was two floors below the girl's.

"Bye!" Kya waved to the three boys and entered the elevator. "Room 349. You see it?"

"Here!" Toph pointed at a brown door.

"Wow!" Katara gasped as the door fell back revealing a pretty decent hotel room.

"I've never gone on a vacation! This hotel room is awesome!" Kya screamed and plopped on one of the beds. There were only two beds, but each was big enough to hold two people, so one could share.

"I call my own bed!" Toph screamed and jumped on the sheets. After more fooling around, Katara finally managed to order them to unpack their clothes. A small T.V was placed on top of a desk in front of the beds. Under the T.V. were a few drawers to keep clothes in. A nightstand and wall-attached lamp were right between the beds. A small couch with a leg rest stood in the corner of the room right next to a huge window.

"What's this?" Katara muttered as she swiped the curtain covering the window. "Oh! Wow!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Holy shit." Toph stared in awe. The view was absolutely brilliant. The lights on the street glowed and couples walked on the sidewalks romantically. Many people were kissing under mistletoe. Of course, Christmas wasn't going to come in weeks, but the city had already decorated for the joyful holiday.

"Hey, guys!" Caitlyn, a girl in their Spanish class with brunette hair, shouted. "Everyone's playing some hotel tag! I suggest you start running! Calen's it!" And with that, the girl stormed out of the door and ran into the nearest elevator. The hotel had at least twenty floors, so this would be fun.

"Come on guys!" Toph screamed and pulled Kya and Katara into the hallway. The three ran into the closest elevator while Katara pressed a random number. As the door closed, the girls caught a glimpse of Calen, who was now running after a blonde haired girl.

"Hey! It's open!" Kya screamed and ran out of the elevator when they reached the lobby. Tons of kids came running from nowhere.

"What the heck!" Kya screamed as she was almost trampled. Everyone piled into the elevator before the _it _person came.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"I'm so tired!" Toph whined as she flopped onto the mattress in their room. Her heart beat was sky rocketing. The three girls and their friends were fooling around the hotel; from elevator jokes to knocking on random people's door.

"What a great day." Kya smiled and sat next to Toph's laying body. "Too bad tomorrow's going to suck."

"What?" Toph quickly stood up. "We're in _Paris_, if you haven't noticed, Crazy. What could possibly be so bad?"

"Calen. Now that we're in Paris, the most _romantic _city in the world AND during Christmas time, he might want to go to the next level, if you understand." She whined.

"Oh." Katara smiled in understanding. "I know how you feel. You're scared." Kya nodded weakly and fell next to Toph.

"Well, if you're not ready, just tell the guy." Toph contributed bluntly.

"I don't know. Can you do that?" Kya looked at Katara.

"Of course. If you're in a relationship, you're not supposed to keep this stuff from each other. If you're not ready, then you're not. He should respect that and if he doesn't, then….well, don't think about that." Toph smiled weakly as Katara and Kya stared at her, jaws dropped.

"Was that a pep talk?" Kya asked slowly, trying to ease into reality.

"Depends. Do you feel pepped?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TOPH?" Katara shouted accusingly.

"Chill down, Sweetness." Toph snorted while picking at her toes. "It's me."

"Wow. Thanks Toph. I guess." Kya answered from lack of words.

"No prob. Now if you're done, Mama needs to sleep."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Okay, kids." Iroh called to the pack of teenagers. "This is your first day of Paris! Now, I know that you guys are excited for the Eiffel Tower, but that's going to have to wait for a few more days." Groans of disappointment came out from the crowd. "I'm sorry, but we still have other beautiful things in Paris!" He grinned joyously. "Everyone pile into the bus! Make sure you don't lose each other. We're making our way to the Louvre Museum."

"Great. I was looking forward to the Eiffel Tower. I hear that people look like ants from up there!" Sokka grinned at the thought.

"Well, sucks for you Snoozles." Toph deadpanned and pushed the dazed, dreaming boy into the bus.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"The Bei Fong girl is the daughter of a richest man in California. Probably even the entire United States." A man with an unshaved face and a thick French accent informed.

"Good." The black hood casted a shadow on his face making it impossible to see.

"She's the feisty kind though."

"That's your problem, Anton. Now leave. Get the van ready."


	19. Chapter 19: Blood and Amnesia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

**A/N: Sorry about the sucky chapter before. This one will be better, but I'm sorry I couldn't incorporate maiko in this chapter. (It just won't fit, trust me.) But, I'll put them in later chapters. **

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The Louvre Museum tour had finished and the class was walking back to the hotel, after some dinner.

"Ugh. I'm so hungry." Toph whined as she blew her bangs with a stubborn huff. "LOOK! Food!" She ran onto the street before anyone could stop her. Cars, one in particular, was zooming straight onto her.

"TOPH!" Her friends screamed. The next few seconds were a blur.

To Toph, all she felt was the feeling of stinging wind on her face as she flew onto the opposite sidewalk. She subconsciously moved her arms and feet, checking for any damage, but there was none. She had just tasted death. But who saved her?

To Katara, on the other hand, she might have done more than tasted death. Perhaps, bitten? It doesn't matter, because now she was lying on the ground, blood flowing out her forehead, staining her face with a crimson, deadly red.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed and ran to his fallen sister.

"She needs a doctor." Mrs. Ursa walked behind the siblings and started wiping the blood off hesitantly.

The students turned around to the offending car, only to find it whizzing past the street.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"YOU HIT THE WRONG GIRL!" The man in the passenger seat scolded the driver. "What part of HIT THE BEI FONG GIRL, KIDNAP HER, TAKE MONEY FROM HER SPIRIT-DAMN FATHER do you not understand?"

"The girl pushed her off!" The other man defended. "Whatever. It's done. We can't help it." His foot pushed on the pedal and cursed under his breath.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"You're okay, right?" The Duke checked his girlfriend as their friend was being rolled into the ambulance. Sirens prevented the couple from hearing each other properly.

"I'm fine." Toph mumbled, still shocked from the entire situation. "She saved my life."

The pale body was now losing more blood and fast. People covered in lab coats covered her. The hospital smell filled the room. With hours of damp, crimson gloves and groans of pain from the patient, the bleeding was stopped and the skin, stitched together.

If it had been Toph's petite body on the receiving end, the girl would be dead by now. Katara, being much different in physique itself, was only terribly injured. Her body was now lying, unconscious, on a hospital bed and that's where her friends and family found her.

"Katara." Sokka mumbled crazily as he dug his face in her chest. "It's all _your _fault." He pointed an accusing finger at the now bawling girl. "If you hadn't been so stupid, my sister would be alive!" Tears welled in his blue eyes.

Toph cringed with disgust for herself as she hugged her boyfriend tighter. Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor, still holding the Duke. Tear stains covered his shirt.

"You sister is not _dead_, Sokka." Iroh calmed the boy's anger. "And it is not Toph's fault. What's done is done. You can't change the past."

"Katara will be fine." Kya patted Sokka's back lightly. "She the strongest girl I know." She whispered as she hugged Katara tightly.

"Don't cry." The Duke whispered to his girl and wiped the salty tears with his knuckles. "If she hadn't gotten in the way, you would've died. She saved your life and now, instead of crying, you need to be there for her." Toph nodded weakly and fell onto his lap.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Your food." The nurse gently placed a sandwich on her lap. Toph didn't move at all. She just sat on the chair in Katara's room.

"You need to eat. You've been here for three days and have barely eaten." The nurse coaxed softly. "All your other friends are getting worried." Toph had been too stubborn to leave. Sokka was with her but left recently for some sleep back in the hotel.

"I'll eat." Toph muttered and took a small bite at the bread.

"Thank you. I'll get a blanket for when you sleep."

"Katara." A tear fell down her pale skin. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You're my best friend. I can't lose you." She rubbed her fingers on her cast. Katara's left hand was fractured and her body was bruised up.

"Who are you?" Katara whispered softly. Her usually closed eyelids finally opened, revealing her bright blue eyes.

"KATARA!" Toph mushed onto her. "You're alive!"

"What are you doing? Get off me!" She pushed her friend off and tried getting up only to be swarmed with a rush of pain.

"Katara? I'm your friend, Toph. Don't you remember?" She muttered softly, sounding much more vulnerable.

"I think I would remember my best friend's name." Katara scoffed and winced from the sudden movement.

Toph eyes widened with shock and pain. _She doesn't remember me._


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye

I have discontinued this story. It is taking too much time and I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would've wished. For anyone who actually liked this story, I am sorry. But you should've reviewed earlier and got me motivated. School is becoming more important to me. My life, itself, is taking a big step forward and this is becoming more of a hindrance than an escape. When I feel like I need to delve back into this wonderful word (which has betrayed me by not giving a sufficient amount of reviews) I promise I'll continue it. Right now, I feel hurt. There are many stories out there (trust me, I've read them all) which are a sorry case, yet they have thirty reviews telling them what a great story it is. If people are willing to cope with horrible grammar and wrong punctuation for a horrible story with no solid plot, who am I to stop them?

Thank you to those who have reviewed. Sorry to those who will miss it. Hope you all have a wonderful life! **Keep dreaming!**

_If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not equals. –Sirius Black from the wonderful Harry Potter series. _


End file.
